7 Deadly Sins
by Murphy8370
Summary: Dean gets a call the woman he had loved before Sam had come back, can he resist her though when a demon threatens everything, including the love that still lingers between them? And what of the secret John had kept about the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

It was midmorning when Sam was awakened by the loud trill of Dean's cell phone, Sam mumbled something and glared at Dean's back before opening the phone and barking into it.

"Hello."

"Dean? Is it you? You gotta get down here right now, Phoenix. It's bad, real bad."

"Wait, who is this?"

"It's Alex. Is this Sam? I thought he wasn't going to involve you. Get Dean please."

"Alex?"

"Yes, Alex."

Dean mumbled something in his sleep and opened one eye, he looked at Sam for a moment and gave him a questioning glance. Sam covered the mouth piece and said to Dean.

"It's someone named Alex, says she knows you."

"Oh shit." Said Dean loudly

Sam looked at Dean as Dean gestured to Sam to give him the phone, he slowly handed the phone over and watched Dean speak into the phone.

"Alex, it's been a while." He said in low almost sad tones

"Ya, it has. I'm in Phoenix, how fast can you get here?"

"We're in Colorado right now." He lied

"Dean, I really need you, Anna really needs you."

"Anna doesn't need anybody, she said as much when she kicked me out."

"She was mad Dean, who wouldn't be."

"Yes but pointing a shotgun at me was alittle much."

"I agree, here you talk to her."

"I have nothing to say to her. We said what we needed to say 3 years ago."

"Talk to her anyway, she just walked through the door."

Dean heard the sound of what seemed to be rustling fabric, a curse and then a honeyed alto came over the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna."

Again Dean heard a sound that might have been the phone dropping and then another curse and some fighting going on in the background.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone

"What the hell?" the voice answered back

"Nice to talk to you to Anna. Guess time hasn't buried the hachet for us has it."

Silence.

"Anna?"

"What Dean?"

"Your sister called me. She said something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"I know when you're lying Anna."

Silence ensued again, Dean looked to Sam who was giving him questioning glances. He mouthed to Dean 'What's going on?'. Dean shrugged and spoke again.

"Anna, please talk to me."

"I don't know why she called you. We don't have any problems that we can't fix. It's just Mikey, he's gone and we don't know where he is. The thing is his new girlfriend is gone too, and she's just like me and Sam, Psychic."

"Anna you know what this could mean."

"No Dean I don't want to think about that right now."

"Anna, I'm coming up as soon as we can."

"No Dean I don't want you to come. We're fine here, I don't even know why she called you."

"Anna, don't argue with me, we are coming wiether you want me or not. You got that? This isn't about us, or you , or me, it's about a lot more. So for once just let it go." 

"Fine."

There was a click at the end of the line and Dean pulled the phone away from his ear, he looked at Sam and said.

"We're going to Arizona."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dean, what's going on?" said Sam after some time

"Old friend, new lead." He said simply

"How good of a friend, and is she reliable?"

"Sam, don't worry about it."

Sam fell quiet, not sure what to say or do, he opened his mouth to say something more but saw that Dean was already getting up to get dressed. He wondered briefly is this friend at one point had been more, but tossed the idea of asking him. His brother was under stress, he could tell. Sam pulled the floral coverlet away from his body and swung his legs over the side of the queen sized bed. He sat for a moment and set his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes lightly to brush away the crust of sleeping. Feeling groggy he stood and put his hand on the nightstand to balance himself, and stood to his full height. Sam heard the rumble of the shower turning on, he stretched and went over the his bag where he had packed jeans and t-shirts. He slipped on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black short sleeved oxford top, with a baggy jacket to keep him warm. Sam ran his hands through his now long hair and glanced back at the bed longingly, Phoenix was over 400 miles away, with only Dean's GTO for comfort.

In the bathroom, Dean was currently standing in the shower, thinking about what he would say and do when he saw Anna again, it had been a long time since he had seen her last. She didn't sound any different, her voice was alittle deeper, but it was the same old Anna that he had known, he could tell she was still angry. Dean turned the water on and felt the cold spray wash over his skin, the water began to heat up as he stood under the harsh pounding of the spray over his cool skin. Dean considered not going to see her, since she had already decided she didn't want to see him, but tossed the idea aside and relished in the thought of turning her world upside down again. He smiled slowly and closed his eyes, he would wreak havoc on her, make her want him again, he chuckled softly at the thought. Dean quickly washed up and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and into the steamy hot bathroom, he was still smiling even after he had dressed and walked back out into the hotel room.

"What are you so happy about?" Sam said, watching his brother intently

"Oh nothing, just thinking about Phoenix."

"Two minutes ago you were dreading the thought of going to Arizona, and now you're all happy about it? Dean, are you drunk?"

"Oh course not Sammy. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothin."

"Dean" Sam sighed "What do we have to go to Phoenix?"

"Because" he imitated "Anna's brother was kidnapped."

"Oh." He said

Dean chuckled as he gathered their few possessions and left the room.

"Sammy, go tell the guy we're leaving."

"Sir, yes, sir." Sam said and mock saluted him

"Don't be a wiseass." Dean said but was smiling at his brother's joke

Dean got into the car and put the key in the ignition, he heard the loud rumble of the engine turning over and the steady purr that vibrated the whole car.

"Good baby." He whispered and smiled again

Dean drove around the front of the motel just in time to see Sam walking out of the small musty building, he smiled and rolled the window down. Sam walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door. Sliding into the seat next to Dean, Sam tried to turn the volume on the cassette player in the car. Dean slapped his hand and looked at him.

"You know that rules, besides it's our song."

"Song? You mean you have a song? Highway to Hell by AC/DC is not what I would call a song, it's noise."

"It's the first song I ever heard in my baby."

"Your baby?"

"The car Sam, the car."

Dean stroke the dash and crooned.

"It's okay baby, he just doesn't understand us."

"You are so weird."

"And you're my brother so it must run in the family."

Sam smirked at Dean and leaned against the window and tried to get comfortable before closing his eyes.

"You're going to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Dude, c'mon it's almost 9 in the morning."

"Ya so, I had bad dreams last night."

"You're joking right? You were up all night because of some bad dreams? What were they about? Clowns? Unicorns? _Demons?_" Dean added emphasis to the last word as a joke

"No Dean. I had nightmares about… you know..."

"No Sammy I don't know."

"I can feel when a vision is coming on now, I have this throbbing in my head, but it doesn't hurt and then I can feel the slashing pain and then it's like the world ceases to exist. And now I'm having these bizarre flashes, like memories but they aren't my own. It's confusing."

"Damn it Sam! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Maybe we should talk to that psychic again, you know from home."

Silence filled the car, both men thinking about the home that had never really been theirs to begin with, and after their mom had died their father had become obsessed with finding and killing the demon. It hurt to much for both of the men to think about their father as well, he had died some time ago, they still couldn't find the answer to how he died but Dean was damn sure it had something to do with the demon that had killed their mother, their father and Sam's fiancée. It was hard to grasp, the fact that the man that had taught them everything was gone, and not coming back. Dean watched out the front of the windshield at the passing landscape of Mesa, California.

"Maybe we should just go somewhere new, stop all this demon hunting for a while, take a break."

"Dean we can't do that. You know that, I have to find this demon, and not just for Jess, but for mom and dad as well. They deserve some peace."

"And we don't?! Sam, I've been doing this so long I wish sometimes that I could forget some of the things I've seen. Or done. I don't know how much I can take."

"I won't stop. Not until that demon is good and dead."

Dean fell quiet, not sure what to say or do, not wanting to upset Sam. He watched as the car ate up the road and turned the music up almost blasting it as Sam laid his head against the window and dozed.

A few hours later Dean pulled off at a gas station in what seemed the middle of no where, Sam was still sleeping against the window with his mouth hanging open and a small pool of saliva gathering at the edge of his mouth. Dean chuckled for a minute before pulling a black marker from the glovebox and leaning over. He pressed the tip to on the dark brown eyebrows and slid the tip over to the other edge to the other eyebrow. He chuckled again and Sam opened his eyes and dragged his sleeve over his lips, he looked around and looked at Dean. Dean looked at Sam and gave him a look, then burst into gales of laughter, Sam gave him a confused look and looked around the landscape.

"Where are we?"

UNTIL NEXT TIME

Author's Notes:

REVIEW MY PRETTIES!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We're in Nevada now, I think we can make Arizona in 3 hours and rest the night and then tomorrow we can drive the rest of the way to Phoenix." Dean laughed out

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Sammy boy."

Dean opened the door and slid easily out of the car standing on the dry pavement that radiated the heat of the desert. Around him he say what looked like a small town, with stores speckled down a long main road, with other more residential home towards the end of the street. Sam opened the door next and stood up, he also looked around and looked back at the gas station.

"I'll go get drinks." Sam said

"Okay, I want a coke." Dean replied

"I know, I know."

Dean looked at his brother's retreating back and thought, '_he deserves better, I should never have pulled him out, none of this crap would have happened' _Dean sighed and swiped the fake credit card through the machine. It beeped for a few moments before accepting, Dean opened the tank and pulled the nozzle from the gasoline tank and filled up. He looked over as Sam was walking out of the store with a look that would have burned ice, Dean chuckled again as Sam walked over gave the bag to Dean and walked the end of the car to peer into the side mirror.

"I thought we grew out of this."

"Never." Dean laughed

Sam glared at him and tried to wipe of the sharpie marker with his hand, Dean started laughing harder when Sam swiped the sharpie with his shirt sleeve and a bottle of water, making the ink run and smear over his forehead.

Sam sighed and squirted some of the contents of the bottle at Dean, he tried to sidestep the attack but ended up the some of the water on his shirt.

"Hey! That's not cool man!"

"And this is?" Sam asked smiling at his brother

Dean growled and replaced the nozzle into the machine, it beeped again and spit out a receipt, he yanked it out and strode to the side of the car. He chuckled again at Sam and pulled the door closed at the same time Sam did.

"Hey man, easy on my baby." 

"Ah geez. Not this again."

"She's delicate."

"She's a car, Dean. She's not delicate, or a she for that matter."

"He didn't mean it." Dean stroked the dash as Sam sat giggling in the seat next to him

"Okay whatever man."

Dean smiled and started the car, feeling the rumble, he pulled out of the old gas station and drove out down the road.

"Is there anything I should know about this Anna girl?"

"No."

"Dean? Are you okay man?"

"Yah, just fine."

"I'm sorry to ask man. But I have to know, I don't want to walk in on a awkward situation, did you have feelings for her?"

"She was my last shot at a normal life." Dean muttered

"Normal life?"

"Yes normal."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Remember? I hate chick flicks and I am definitely not an ooey gooey gay guy."

"So, I'm your brother. You can tell me anything."

"Okay _little _bro. Then maybe we can go steady, and walk away into the sunset holding hands."

"You are so sick, Dean."

"I just don't want to tell you."

"Oh, c'mon stop being a big baby!"

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Is she cute?"

"That's what you want to know? Well be warned, YOU can't have her."

"Very possessive, could this mean something?"

"She was my fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Sam asked incredulously

"Yes. Six years ago."

Sam pondered this for a moment and turned to Dean, he was staring resolutely out the window not wanting to confront Sam's knowing stare.

"Did you love her?"

"I thought I did, until she ran me out of her house at gunpoint."

"Youch, what did you do?"

"That's a question I have been asking myself for a long time. I can't seem to remember doing anything to her, but she obviously found something to be angry about. We were on a hunt when I met her." Dean went on. "Skin walkers in Phoenix, and she just came out of no where, shot them up with silver and then pointed the gun at Dad and I, we both knew that she was a hunter."

"You don't have to tell me."

"She was so beautiful, with her short red hair and dark olive eyes, body that appeared to have walked out of my fantasies, or at least someone's wet dreams. All sleek and smooth, and she was so efficient with the gun, we avoided each other for as long as possible before she came to us looking for help on the other skin walker. Three weeks, and before long I found myself blubbering like an idiot, reciting poetry, writing love songs, singing those love songs, afterwards I was embarrassed to remember. I wasn't myself, around her I felt… free."

"Wow."

"Wow is all you can say?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence, thinking over what had been said, soon they were joking again, covering up the awkwardness. Hours passed and soon daylight began to fade and smear on the horizon, they both found themselves from lack of sleep and just wanted to chill at a warm motel with a beer. Pulling into a Red Roof motel they both got out, Sam going into to pay for the night and Dean pulling their bags from the small trunk of the Impala. Dean waited, leaning against the car when Sam came out holding a key in one hand.

"Which room?"

"Room 66."

Dean picked up the bags and walked over to the room and opened the door to find two queen sized beds covered with bright floral comforters. The room was bright and cheery and held a rustic country feeling to it, a small television sat on one side of the room, kitty cornered next to the bed in the left.

REVIEW ME!!!!!!! And I will love you forever lol.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early afternoon when Dean and Sam awakened to finish their trip to Phoenix Sam, having just been woken up, looked at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed and cursed. He turned slightly to see the surprising sight of his older brother, Dean, packing his things in the normal fashion of just stuffing all of his belongings into a big black duffel.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Packing." Dean said simply

"Packing? Is something wrong?"

"No."

"I only ask because usually I'm up before you."

"I'm Fine."

"How long have you been up anyway?"

"Since about seven."

"In the morning?" Sam said incredulously

"No Sam at night. Yes of course this morning."

"So you just decided to pack?"

"Yup."

"Nervous?"

"Nope."

Sam looked around expecting a demon to pop out and surprise him, explaining his brother's odd behavior, seeing nothing he flipped back over and buried his head into the pillow, mumbling something about weird brothers.

"I bought coffee."

Sam mumbled something into the pillow again and turned over, he flung his long legs over the side and walked over to Dean with a annoyed expression. Sam took the coffee, compliments of the Red Roof inn, and went into the bathroom.

"Your welcome." Said Dean sarcastically

Sam's response was to slam the bathroom door, causing the walls the shake slightly, Dean chuckled and sipped from his own coffee cup grimacing at the weak taste and continued to pack while Sam showered and dressed. Half an hour later Sam stepped out of the bathroom, clean shaven and looking clean, he also smelled of floral shampoo and soap that the Inn had personally placed in the room's bathroom.

"Dude, you smell like a chick."

Sam glared at Dean and began packing his own things, unlike Dean, Sam was very careful with his few possessions, folding them lightly and placing them gently inside of an identical black duffel.

"And act like one too."

"There is nothing wrong with being careful and neat with your belongings."

"Okay Mr. Rainbow."

"Anna, you need to chill." Alex said a few hours later

"I can't, I feel like a caged animal knowing that any minutes he's gonna drive up in that piece of crap car and assume everything's alright. It bothers me."

"You can't avoid him forever Anna."

"Who says?" Anna shot back

Anna paced over to the small black coffee maker and paced back to where her sister stood, next to the solid oak counters, now cut up and faded. In an impatient gesture Alex tapped her foot on the stone flooring and tapped his fingers on the counters, she watched her sister pace in anxiety.

"I can't hate him. I don't know why, and God knows I want to."

Alex's heart constricted listening to Anna, to her talking about the only man she had ever loved, and how he had broken her heart. Alex knew her sister, knew her better than most, and she knew that Anna hadn't let any man touch her the way Dean had, Anna would even bet that Anna hadn't had sex since he had left, and if she had it probably hadn't been the same.

"It's okay honey, everything will be alright."

Alex came over to Anna and pulled her into a sisterly embrace, resting her head in the thick man of sable locks that her sister had been vain about cutting since she was little. Anna hugged her back, embracing her sister, trying to fill the void he had opened, she could feel the burning beginning behind her eyes and fought the hide the tears from her sister.

"He never called me. Not once."

"I know. I know."

"I should be over him. It's been three years!"

"I know."

Alex held her a few moments more then released her and smiled at her, looking deep into the watery depths of her sister's beautiful green eyes.

"If he hurts you again I will simply have to make his life a living hell, I will hurt him in every possible way. Now smile or he'll think you have been pining for him for all these years."

Anna laughed and smiled the usual breathtaking smile, she wiped away a stray tear that had spilled over her onto her rosy pink cheeks. Alex smiled back and saw Anna tense, they both heard the roar of an engine and the crunch of gravel beneath tires.

"Excuse me I must greet our guests."

Alex nodded and smiled again, following her onto the wood porch. Inside the car, Anna could see Dean in the driver's seat positioning the car behind her own, she could also see another man in the passenger's seat, from where she stood she could tell that he was taller but where Dean was thick shouldered and muscular this man was lanker. She watched as Dean pulled his 5'10" body out of the small Impala and stride over to her almost in front of her before she walked past him, ignoring his presence, and striding over to the taller man and thrusting out her hand.

"My name is Anna, and you must be Sammy?"

"Just Sam." The other man said taking her hand

"Welcome Sam, to Phoenix."

"Thank you, it's very nice here."

Anna then acknowledged Dean's presence by walking back over to him and smiling up at him.

"Anna…"

He never finished his sentence before Anna's hand came up by it's own volition and slapped Dean firmly across the cheek, Dean's head snapped to the side. At first he stood, stunned, then watched her walk back into the house shutting the door with a slam behind him. Dean blinked in surprise and walked stiffly into the house while outside Sam and Alex were trying hard not to giggle.

"Name's Alex."

"Sam." He replied before both burst out into outrageous giggles.

Dean banged into the house, barely keeping his anger under lock, his cheek felt like it was on fire and all he wanted to do was go upstairs and yell until his voice became hoarse. He knew from memory that her room was the first room on the left at the top of the stairs, not asking permission to come inside he walked in, immediately his anger vanished, he saw Anna looking out the window, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Three years Dean! Nothing from you! I could have been pregnant or sick and you never called!" She said flipping around.

"I gave you my number."

"That's not enough Dean. I needed more."

"You wouldn't have listened to me."

"YOU NEVER TRIED!"

"Neither did you!"

"You were supposed to apologize to me! Not the other way around!"

"FOR WHAT?!"

"As if you didn't know. You could have told me you know. That you were in love with someone else, that you were gonna leave me."

"Love someone else? Anna I don't understand. There was no one else."

"Yeah right Dean. As if I would believe you know."

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT."

"You know what? Forget it. You are here to do one thing, else I wouldn't have let you in my house."

"Fine, all business. I just want to get this done."

"Ready to leave already?" she retorted sarcastically

"Damn it Anna! Will you stop making it about us?"

He could see that she was on the verge of tears when she flipped around and faced the windows once more.

"Anna." He said softly

"Just go away Dean."

Dean could feel his anger seeping out as he listened to the sharp indifference in her voice, he strode across the room and flipped her around once more. Ignoring her protests he kissed her hard and passionately on the lips, she struggled against the hard bands that tightened around her body and arms forcing her to fit her body against his. Dean placed his hand at the base of her skull and forcibly opened her mouth with his tongue, he could feel her surrendering, he loosened his hold on her and pushed her gently towards the bed. He heard her moan, a soft, raspy, feminine purr deep in her throat, he pushed her onto the bed, kissing her.

"I c-can't, we c-can't." she stuttered

"Shhh." He whispered, kissing down her jaw

She moaned again as he pushed her to lay down on the bed, he laid the full length of his hard body atop of hers, her hands went around his waist to his back, where she played gently with the muscles that tensed and released under them. He touched her breast through her blue cotton button down, he moaned, deeper and harsher than her. They both stopped when a voice from behind them said:

"What are you doing to my Auntie?"

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh crap." 

"Auntie? I didn't know Alex had a kid."

"Not Alex, Mikey."

"Mikey?!"

"Yes."

Dean pulled away from Anna like she was suddenly on fire, he looked into her eyes then looked to the door at the little boy in the doorway.

"Were you hurting my Auntie?"

"No Greg, he wasn't hurting me."

"What's going on in here?" said Alex coming into the room

"Nothing," Anna said quickly

"That man was on top of Auntie and he was pushing his face on hers, she was making funny sounds."

Anna blushed hard, all the blood rushing to her face as Dean stood up, grinning from ear to ear.

"You seemed to have worked out your issues." Alex said from the doorway

"Uh ya." Anna muttered

"Dean? Dean have you heard a word I have said?" Sam said when they were escorted to their room sometime later

"Huh? What?"

"Dean what the hell is the matter with you?"

"What? Me? Nothing."

"I've been trying to tell you what I found and you're not even listening. Ever since we found you with Anna you've been all goofy."

"Have not." Dean retorted

"Have too." Sam shot back

Both brothers looked at each other in silence.

"Just tell me what you found." Dean finally said

"Okay so when we were in town I stopped in at the gas station and grabbed a paper and it seems that this small town has had some weird deaths lately."

"Describe weird."

"4 people have died in the past month, one shot himself robbing a car dealership, the newspaper said that he was trying to steal a BMW."

"Can't say that he didn't have any style." Dean said and snorted

Sam continued "Another was killed by a man who was threatening to kill his wife, it says here that the man who was killed said that he could do anything. Another man died in his Lay-Z boy chair watching TV. Man's name was Fred or something, really fit and all then just suddenly he didn't move from his chair."

"Wouldn't I love to do that."

Sam glared at Dean. "And the last was a woman, diabetic, and she just walked into the store to buy something then started gorging on cookies and candy. Died right there in the store."

"Damn."

"Yea."

Neither of the two men noticed when Anna stepped into the room until she spoke.

"Kind of sounds like four of the seven sins." Both men jumped

"What do you mean?" said Sam recovering

"Well, the woman would have been Gluttony, the man who held up the car dealership would be Greed, the guy who couldn't would be Pride and the last would be Sloth. Just a hunch." She said shrugging

Dean and Sam looked at her and thought about this for an moment. "You think a demon is doing this?" the question was addressed to Anna

"Haven't heard of a demon in Phoenix since the other fire." Anna looked at Sam and waited for Dean to yell. Nothing happened "Does he know?"

Dean nodded, Sam looked from Anna to Dean. He looked around the room at the French country wallpaper and the plain forest green comforters, the room was small with pictures hanging from the walls, all neat and in frames.

"This Mikey guy, he's just like me?"

"Yea." Anna said looking away from both men

"What's the matter Anna?" Dean said harshly

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Anna said turning a bright smile on to the both of them, but Sam could see right through that smile, it looked just like Dean's when Dean didn't want him to know what was going on. There was something going on around her and he was going to find out what it was, without Dean there to intimidate her.

"What are we going to do about the deaths?" Anna said

"We really don't have much to go on except these deaths. I'll call some of Dad's friends, maybe Helen, maybe she has some idea about what's going on." Sam volunteered

"Okay."

Anna turned to leave but stopped before the doorway and turned around suddenly, she looked at Dean and spoke in tones that made Sam think she was about to cry.

"Thank you for coming. Both of you."

"Anna, wild horses couldn't have stopped me."

She smiled a sad smile and left the room.

"Something is wrong with her, I can't tell right now but I am going to find out."

"Dean, be careful with her."

Dean glared at his little brother and went out into the hallway to the bathroom, Sam sighed and wished he didn't feel so helpless sometimes. He ran a hand through his hair and thought and pulled the small black cell phone from his pocket, he punched the numbers in from the keypad. Two rings later he heard a raspy feminine voice answer.

"Hello."

"Helen? It's Sam, we're in Phoenix."

"Hey Sam, what's going on?"

"We need help with a case."

"What do you need?"

"Ever heard of a demon that could use the seven sins?"

"No. Sounds serious though."

"Yea."

"I'll see what I can pull up, maybe I can find something. I'll give you a call back if I find anything."

"Thanks Helen."

"Bye."

There was a click on the other side and Sam hung up the phone. He could hear the shower going in the bathroom, he decided that it might be a good time to talk to Anna. Sam stuck his head out into the hallway and looked both ways before coming out and walking down the hallway to Anna's door, now closed. He knocked three times before he stopped and listened hard at the door, he heard what sounded like a thunk of something heavy hitting the solid wood floor and then moans of pain.

"Anna?" He said nothing answered "Is everything okay?"

Again silence filled the air. Panic spread through his limbs, tensing the muscles in his arms and legs, his back tightened. His hearing became more acute as he listened for any sound of life from within, another moan ripped through the air. Sam touched the doorknob and considered walking in, another moan and he forgot and turned it. Inside he found Anna on the ground clutching her head in pain, her body was curled up into a ball and she was moaning.

"Anna! Oh my god! Are you alright?"

Sam kneeled on the ground and looked her over, not finding any wounds he touched her head and felt a slam of pain in his own head, inside his brain he saw flashes of light then blurbs of light talking in muffled voices. Waves of pain washed over him as he continued to touch her, strangely he could still hear her moans turn to cries of pain. He stopped touching her and called her name repeatedly, she didn't seem to acknowledge his existence.

"SAM!" she suddenly lurched and convulsed.

TO BE CONTINUED **NOW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell?!" Dean said strolling into the room, wearing only a terry cloth towel

"I don't know! I just knocked on the door, heard some noises, walked in and found her lying on the ground."

"What's wrong with her eyes?"

Sam looked at Anna's eyes now completely white like she was blind, her body convulsed and tears ran down her cheeks. Dean knelt down beside Anna and picked up the upper half of her body, he rocked her crooning lightly to her.

"Anna, you have to wake up honey. C'mon sweetie you need to come back."

Whimpers answered Dean as he rocked her, Sam knelt on Dean's other side watching Dean when Alex and a strange man walked into the room.

"What happened? Oh My God, it's happening again." Alex ran out of the room

"Oh shit." Said the other man

Dean didn't even look up until Alex strolled back in with a warm face cloth and placed it to her forehead. Dean still crooned to her and held her tightly not allowing anyone to touch her, when it finally subsided and Anna's eyes had drifted closed Dean released her to the other man. Jealousy slashed through him at seeing the other man, Alex placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should talk outside."

"Yea, maybe."

"I'll be on the porch, I'll wait while you get dressed."

Dean looked down at himself and realized that he was naked except where the small towel he had grabbed from the bathroom, was wrapped around his waist. He blushed lightly and looked fleetingly back at Anna lying, pale as a ghost, on the large queen bed.

"She'll be fine." Said the strange man at her bedside

"I'll watch her Dean." Said Sam

Dean looked at the two men and walked from the room walking down to the small guest bedroom at the end of the hallway. He dressed quickly in jeans and a t shirt and walked down the stairs to the small dining room through the kitchen and out onto the porch. Dean looked at the stars twinkling against the deep blue velvet of the sky and sighed, he looked down and saw Alex sitting in the porch swing and chose the small rocker to the left of the swing.

"She never told you." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement

"No" he said simply

"It wasn't only Mikey who was having the visions."

Dean considered this. "Where is Mikey from?"

"Don't know."

Dean was silent, listening to the sounds of crickets and the creak of the swing, he looked around at the night sky, really seeing the bright twinkling stars on a backdrop of velvety sky. He sighed.

"What's his story?"

"Mom found him. We took him in. End of story. We never really questioned it, he was right around our age at the time so it didn't really matter."

"How old were you guys?"

"6 or 7."

"That's young, when did Anna start having her visions?"

"Twelve. They've become more violent since then, but we manage, sometimes when she gets them she has to leave. Some hunt in some place. Before one of her visions come true."

"How did you guys know about Sammy?"

"Anna, She had a vision about him. But it was nothing serious." She said quickly, noting his frazzled expression.

"I just found out about him. I think he barely knows what going on with them, I don't even think dad knew much about his visions." 

They were silent, waiting for something, anything to break these silences.

Upstairs, Sam was sitting on the bed next to Anna and the other man, watching her like a hawk while she rubbed her eyes and head. She moaned and looked from one man to the other, slowly rotating her head back and forth.

"Brian." She said

"It's okay Anna, you're gonna be okay." He said soothingly

"No, I'm not." She said back

"I need you to tell me what you saw."

"Jenny Lenkins, the lying bitch, she's the next vic. I'm sure."

"What happened?" Sam said

"A shadow of some sort was attacking her."

"Where?" Brian said

"Abandoned auto body." She said

"On fifth and seventh." He said

"We gotta get there."

"I'll get Dean." Sam said

Anna watched him leave and felt her heart pound, her head ached and every muscle screamed for her to lie down and to sleep. She felt the burn of tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about her visions, she would save them, no matter what some silly vision said. Twenty minutes passed with Brian sitting next to her, swiping a cloth over her forehead, she felt cold inside, but her skin burned. Dean walked in and she could swear her internal temperature flickered, he looked at her and his face softened but he did nothing to make her feel that he acknowledged her presence in the room.

Dean looked at Anna and felt his stomach drop out, something bubbled inside of him, a feeling that eluded him. He tried to smile but found that a line was all he could manage. He looked away from her and spoke to the rest in the room.

"We need to move, you guys have a car?"

"I have a SUV." Said Brian

"I have the Saturn."

"I'm coming with you guys." Anna said

"NO." All four said

"Yes, I am. You guys act as though I am an Invalid, I just had a vision. I'll be fine."

"No." this time Dean said it

"Well it's a good thing you guys don't make the decisions for me."

Sammy stepped forward and took her hand, helping her up.

"We'll stay in the car." He said

Dean glared at Sam and turned from the room.

"Well if you're coming, I want Sam and Anna in the car. You," he said pointing to Brian "will go in the SUV and Alex, you stay here."

All of them nodded as Dean walked out the door down to his room, he opened the door and walked into the guest room. For the first time he actually noticed the color of the room was hunter green, he noticed the heavy cotton drapes the he had pulled closed out of habit. He saw the painting on the wall to the left next to the solid wood closet door, and the picture that sat on the nightstand next to the phone. For the first time since Sam came he had a room to himself, ignoring the fact the Sam was right next door. He breathed a sigh and strode to his bag, he opened it and pulled some clothes out, changed then left. Everyone was outside waiting.

"What are we all waiting for?"

Everyone made a nervous laugh and Brian went over to the garage where his SUV was parked, Sam opened the back door and Anna slipped inside. Dean went over to the driver's door and slid in as well, waiting for Sam to get it he turned the ignition and felt the engine turn over in the Impala. No one spoke when they pulled out of the driveway and onto the street, it was still dark and the overhead lights glared down at them as Anna gave Dean directions to where they were going. Anna squirmed in the uncomfortable seats in the back which weren't really seats.

They drove along while before pulling up in front of the abandoned auto body, no one spoke as Dean and Sam just watched as Brian got out and went inside. Dean didn't move until he saw him come back out and walk to the car, Dean rolled down the window and listened to Brian.

"No one's in there but I saw Jenny's car down the street, it could be soon." He looked to the building then back at Dean. "By the way, the name's Brian."

"Dean." He replied

Brian nodded and went back to his car, got inside and waited. A call came through to Sam's phone and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Sam said

"It's Helen." The voice replied.

"Hey, what've you got?"

"There's….. sighting…… named…. Hard…. Gone." Helen's voice came in and out.

"Helen, Helen? Helen I'm losing you. I'll call you back."

"Sa.. get…. Dang…. Bad….. help."

The line went dead, and silence ensued in the car. 

"Who was that?"

"Helen." Was all he said

Neither man spoke until they could both hear the rumble of another vehicle rolling up, the car stopped, not noticing either car, the silhouette of a person sat inside. Moments passed and nothing happened, Anna looked at her watch, noticing the time to 10:15. The woman finally got out of the car at 10:40, she looked around suspiciously and walked slowly to the door of the auto body, carefully she reached into her purse and pulled something small and unnoticeable out of it and opened the door. Still more moments passed but Anna could feel the ripples of a demon's presence inside the building.

"You need to get out now." She said "I can feel something inside the building. She's in danger, you need to go."

Dean looked at her shadow in the back seat and obeyed, getting out the car and watching Brian inching his way to the no unlocked door. She watched as the two men crept over and disappeared inside, Sam watched resolutely. She felt nothing for a while, it had already turned to 11 and nothing had happened. Suddenly waves of pain swept through her, forcing her to see what was happening inside, she felt Dean's pain, felt Brian's determination and Jenny's fear. She felt nothing from the demon. Without thinking Anna threw open the door and ran to the door of the shop, Sam following trailing behind her, she could hear him calling out to her but she was already in the shop when she bumped into something solid and masculine. It wasn't Dean. It wasn't Brian. Arms with unnatural strength closed around her and cut off her escape route, she couldn't scream but she felt, deep inside her, that this was the demon.

She heard Sam behind her, the demon didn't so much as flinch, but kissed her hard on the lips, revulsion passed through her and she felt as though she was going to retch. Something painful ripped through her body and she felt a pain tingling everywhere. Suddenly the demon was gone.

YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW!

Hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As soon as the demon was there, he was gone, disappeared into the patchy darkness, Anna smelled oil and the musty smell of mold clinging to the warm dark surfaces. She heard screams from a woman and the groans from another man, behind her she heard Sam walking through the doorway and walking up behind her.

"What just happened?"

Anna didn't answer just went deeper into the darkness and followed the sounds to a small office where Dean was hunched over Brian and Jenny was standing in a corner.

"What the hell just happened?" Anna said

"We were ambushed."

"I can see that, what happened to Brian?"

"We got hit hard in the chest, knocked him out but didn't hurt him, he'll be just fine."

"And you?"

"The demon just brushed past me, did nothing, but I felt this pain in my gut and now it's gone."

It was then Anna realized that Sam wasn't behind her she flipped around and looked into the darkness, Dean came up behind her and said:

"Where's Sam?"

"He was right behind me."

Dean came in front of her and brushed her shoulder, she felt a jolt of something deep in her stomach, rising to her chest, making her breasts tingle. She tried to avoid the feeling, angry at herself she followed him into the gloom, they found Sam a little later he was standing in the middle of the room, looking a little stunned.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well I think I was attacked by a demon, but it wasn't much of an attack."

Dean gave him a confused look.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Dean said

"No." Sam shot back

"Well what the hell?"

"I don't know, it like touched my chest and then I felt this weird feeling all over."

Dean looked at Anna, caught a glimpse of the other woman trying to leave.

"HEY! Where do you think you are going?"

"Home." The woman said

"What the hell were you doing her anyway?"

"Nothing." She said then ran from the car shop, Dean tried to chase her but she had already hopped in her car and had driven off

"Damn it!" Dean said kicking something "Fuck, fuck, and double fuck."

Anna felt another wave of something hit her, she took a breathe and felt her whole body tingle in a pleasant way, she smiled in the dark. Pleasure swept down her spine and spread goosebumps across her back and legs. Dean looked at her and Sam and frowned, Sam was frowning as well only it was at Dean, Brian moaned. Anna looked at him and knelt at his side, she flitted her hands over his chest and stomach searching for wounds. Finding nothing she tried to wake him up, he moaned again and his eyes flickered open.

"Son of a bitch." He said "That hurt."

"What happened?"

"Got hit. God, can't breathe."

"C'mon I'll drive you home."

"Okay." He said

Sam helped him up and half carried half dragged him out to his car, Dean and Anna stood in the big room that suddenly felt very small, Dean dragged in a breathe and headed for the door, Anna right behind him. Silently they walked to the car and got into the car, Anna sitting beside him with only a few inches between them, Dean started the car and pulled out after Brian's big SUV. Dean's hand lightly brushed her thigh, her body came alive, she could hear her heart starting to pound in her chest and blood raced to her lower body. In the dark she licked her lips, biting them between her white teeth, her breath hitched and her body ached with passion. Her nipples hardened under her black t shirt, and she fought to not moan as his hand brushed her thigh again, Anna shivered with pleasure. A whimper escaped her and she prayed that Dean hadn't heard her, she swore that she wouldn't forgive herself if he had something to use against her. Dean looked at her for a moment and turned back to the road, she bit her lip again and shattered, feeling the fiery end of her orgasm. She didn't realize her body was strung so tight until she felt everyone loosen at the same time and her body slouched in the seat.

"You okay?"

Anna laughed, she could hardly tell him that she had had her first orgasm in 3 years, and it was inside his car.

"Absolutely." She said cheerfully

"You sound chipper."

Anna didn't answer but kept to herself all the way back to the house and got out, she walked up to the porch walking inside and immediately up to her room. No one asked any questions or even wanted to answer any, they all went up to their respective rooms and slipped between the sheets and feel asleep.

WARNING: MATURE CONTENT (don't say I didn't warn you)

She felt his hands all over her body, sliding over her taut ample breast through the thin fabric of her nightgown, kissing her lips and biting them lightly. She could feel his breathe on her cheek, his knees spreading her legs and lowering himself in the cradle of her thighs. His mouth slid over her mouth and down her jaw, he kissed down her throat and his nose touched the space in the hollow of her throat. She moaned as he moved his erection erotically between her thighs and bit her throat lightly, Anna thrust her hips upward to his and moved, arching her back. Dean moaned and ripped the nightgown from her body, Anna screamed softly, Dean looked over her body from her flat bronzed stomach to her slim softly rounded hips, her breast where ample and the nipples were a dusky colored rose, each tip hardened to diamonds.

Anna moaned as Dean began to upzip his jeans, she ran her hands over his chest, kissing his neck lightly moving down. Dean pulled his manhood out of his jeans and boxers and teased her body with it, moving across her clitoris with broad strokes. Anna scratched down his back and felt his hands wrap around her wrists and pin them to the headboard. She felt the head of his erection stretching her, she moaned and he pushed deeper inside her, she struggled to move her arms but he was fully on top of her so she compromised by wrapping her long legs around his slim hips and pulling him fully inside of her. The moan that ripped from his body was rugged and harsh, he pulled from her body and pushed back in, slowly, inch by inch, touching her core….

WARNING OVER: NO MORE MATURE CONTENT

Anna awoke in a hot sweat, dripping off her body, she swore she could still feel him deep inside her body, she felt another wave of pleasure rip through her and for the second time that night she orgasmed. Her breathing was harsh and shallow, her body was flushed with desire and her heart was pounding hard in her chest. She didn't even hear when the door opened and someone came inside.

"Had a dream?" Anna jumped in her bed.

"Why are you in here?"

"No reason."

"What…"

Dean slid over to her bed and sat on the bed, looking at her.

"What happened to us Anna? We were so right, I thought you loved me."

"I did, I do." She whispered, not sure if he heard her.

"Anna, I want to make it up to you. I want to make this all go away so we can start again."

"I don't know Dean. Is this the right time?"

"Let me atleast try."

"Okay." She said hesitantly

Dean stood up and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Move over, I wanna lay down."

"If I must." She sighed

Dean laid down on the bed next to her and wraps one arm around her. They looked at each other and wondered what life could have been. Anna closed her eyes and Dean pulled her a little closer to him loving the way she felt against him. They fell asleep that way and waited for dawn.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Dean woke up he found himself in another strange bedroom with yet another woman he didn't recognize, when the haze of late morning sleeping wore off Dean realized that the woman he was lying next to wasn't some stranger but in fact Anna. Dean smiled and laid back down and pulled her close to him, she rustled then flipped over so she faced him but didn't open her green eyes. He looked over her face from her plump smooth pink lips, to her small nose and perfectly sculpted eye brows, her hair curled around her heart shaped face giving her a look of innocence. Dean knew that if she woke up to him staring at her she was become a fiery virago, he smiled as she tried to nestle more firmly in his grip. He thought of Brian and a shot of jealousy ripped through him, who is he? Is he Anna's boyfriend? Is he a threat? The thought came out of no where and Dean frowned in confusion, Why had he thought that? He was frowning when Anna woke up in the arms of a strange man, her first thought was What the hell is going on? Then she remembered it was Dean and another slip of lust blew through her. She looked into his face and saw him frowning.

"What do I get that look for?"

"No reason."

They were silent for a few moments then Dean leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead and left the bed. Anna got up as well watching his slow movements, she walked him out and watched him walk downstairs then began her daily ritual of showering and dressing for the day. She would be late for work if she didn't hurry, she languidly walked to the bathroom with her clothes and started the shower. As for Dean he was currently downstairs, helping Alex with breakfast when Brian walked in the house carrying a couple of newspapers. Dean shot a look of envy at him and continued to help with the eggs and bacon, luckily Brian hadn't seen the look and was now giving Sam the newspapers to look through. Sam sat at the table looking angry, but did not speak as he was handed a newspaper.

Dean looked at him but decided it was best not to make a scene, especially since they were guests. Anna came down just as breakfast was being served, Alex looked at her and grinned.

"You're gonna be late to work, tsk tsk tsk." Alex said

"Haha, very funny." She said

Alex grinned at Anna and Anna sat down at the table, right next to Dean, Dean looked over and gave her a bright smile, Anna then turned to Sam and smiled and nodded. Dean felt the same jealousy as before pass over him and he was entertaining ideas of killing his brother. He laughed inwardly at himself.

"Good Morning, Dean and Sam." Alex said

"Good Morning." Sam grumbled

"Good Morning." Dean said brightly

"Okay no more Good morning, you're giving me a headache." Brian said

All laughed

"So what are we doing today?" Dean said

"Work." Alex and Anna said at the same time

"I'm watching Greg." Brian said

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"What are we doing?"

"There's a computer in the study down that way." Alex gestured "You could do some research."

"Yea I guess." Sam mumbled into his coffee

"Okay." Dean said

Breakfast went fairly fast with everyone chatting amiably and being polite, it was easier for Sam and Dean here because everyone at the table knew exactly what they did and understood because they did it as well.

"Hey Sam, did you call Helen back from last night?" Anna asked

"Can't get any reception, which is odd."

"That is kind of weird, we always get reception, well, your welcome to use the house phone."

"That's nice of you, thanks." Dean said

"It's no problem."

It seemed that the stress from yesterday had faded and now was a companionable friendship, Dean wanted nothing to get in the way of that, atleast for now. He had plans involving Anna and he wasn't going to take no for an answer, he smiled at her as she was eating. She looked at him and frowned, not sure what to say or do. He would call some friends in Vegas, let them know what was going on then in four days he would put his plan into action.

"Is there something wrong?" Anna said breaking him from his revere.

"No," he said a little to quickly "why do you ask?"

"You've been staring at me weird since we… I mean, I woke up."

Everyone stared at the two sitting next to each other with avid interest, no one said anything as they spoke.

"I have not been staring at you." Dean denied

"Yes you have."

"No way."

"Yes way."

Dean looked at Anna and smiled then looked away from her, Anna shook her head and stood up and headed for her purse.

"Well, I have to go to work now."

She waved to the crowd and walked to the door, grabbing her keys on the way out, moments later Dean heard her start her car and pull out. He relaxed in the chair and looked at the others who were peering at him with curious eyes, he grinned at them and stood up. Sam watched him closely, wondering what was wrong with his brother and why he was smiling like an idiot. Anger trickled down his spine and he had no clue where it was coming from, it made every tendon tight and every nerve tingle. Sam was confused by the anger that built up inside him, he felt like he was being suffocated, like the anger was putting a choke hold on him. No one had given him a reason to be angry, he just was.

At work, Anna was currently doing the last run through on the town paper, Phoenix Gazette for one of the smaller counties in Phoenix, and giving last minute orders. The office was chaos but Anna was so used to it that she didn't notice all the younger reporters bumping into her and the men talking to her rapidly. She smiled at each boy and man, chatted with the women, worked out problems with the frazzled older reporters and still found time to eat lunch when it came time.

"You look happy." said Vera Miller

"I know." she said dreamily, imagining Dean in bed with her, she stopped that thought midway but grinned at her, sometimes, grumpy secretary.

Vera smiled and started to file again, watching as her boss sit down at her small corner glass desk.

"I still hate this thing. It's a human death trap. One day, I'm gonna get under this desk and it's gonna snap and hit me in the face or something."

"Always the optimist." Vera said, laughing

Anna smiled and sat down, pulled her chair closer to the desk and began working, looking over a paper from an aspiring reporter she just hired. His writing was clear and to the point, not leaving much to doubt, but was much too forward for her liking. She flipped through the stories she had to finish before closing, there were five she would put in this issue, the six for the next. She made corrections and passed them off to the printer, she looked through the photos for each report and choose her favorite and sent them to the printer as well, she didn't notice what time it was until Dean walked through the door with a bag in his hand.

"Hey, you left your lunch on the counter." he said to her

"Hey, Alex send you down here?"

"Uh, yea." he said looking at Vera who was staring at him with come hither eyes

"Thanks." she said, loving his discomfiture

"Okay, I'm gonna go."

She smiled at him and said "okay see you at home."

"Yea." Dean said then left

"I can see why you were looking so bright."

Anna blushed. "Nothing happened."

"Is that, that Dean boy from a while back?"

"Yes."

"Oh geez."

"What?"

"Never thought you'd make the same mistake twice."

Sometime later at the house, Dean and Sam were looking up demons on Sam's laptop when Alex came to the house wearing dusty jeans and tank. Sam looked her over and nodded.

"You boys found anything yet?"

"Nothing, not one bit. Seems like our demon friend doesn't have a name."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Alex walked into the stairs and went to one of the bedrooms.

"Hey I think I got something?"

"What?"

"It's called a Harapshire(AN: not a real demon I made it up). They're of western European descent, don't use corporeal form and use the sins to kill."

"Damn."

"You can say that again."

"What can we go about it?"

"There's a ritual, a summoning, candle lighting, the usual."

"When will be able to do it?"

"Next New Moon."

"That's in three days."

Dean sighed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. The door creaked again and in came Anna, more refined then when Alex had come in. Her denim skirt was dusty but otherwise clean and her short sleeve button up blouse was wrinkled from heat and stuck to her damp skin. His throat went dry as she walked by and leaned over Sam to look at his laptop.

"A Harapshire?"

"Yea, ever heard of one?"

"No."

Anna walked away from the two and also went upstairs, next Brian came in with little Greg. He looked at Dean, nodded and went upstairs as well. He felt another spurt of jealousy as Brian and followed the crew upstairs, when he got to Anna's door he heard voices.

"Brian, I am so confused."

"I know, hun."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

"Is there anyway to stop them?"

"Don't know yet."

Dean looked in the room through the crack in the door and saw Brian holding Anna, hugging her close. Dean strode away from the door, jealousy and anger blasting through him, he felt like he'd been shot, or hit. He stumbled to his room and laid on the bed.

At dinnertime when they all met at the table, Anna next to Dean, Dean across from Sam, Brian was across from Anna and was in the middle of Alex and Sam. Greg was across from Alex and sitting on the other side of Anna. Dean made it a point to touch Anna when ever he could, holding her hand to say grace, brushing it to get something, brushing his leg against hers. And Anna's heart was doing back lips, not to mention her stomach, with had butterflies fluttering about. Anna could feel her body awakening and felt angry at herself for feeling such foolish things at the dinner table, but she couldn't ignore the lustful feelings that bubbled up inside her whenever Dean touched her, no matter how lightly.

The table was stretched with a tense silence and no one knew.

"Where do babies come from mommy?"

Everyone stared at the youngest at the table, little Greg, and were surprised.

"Um, maybe this is a discussion better left for another day." Alex said awkwardly

Greg nodded and went back to his bubbly gurgling and eating. Alex sighed in relief, everyone finished their dinners in silence, not sure what to do or say. It seemed strange, this silence, when nothing had happened.

"I'm going up to my room." she could feel Dean's anger rolling off him

"Me too." Dean said

Everyone looked to each other and allowed them to go, sure there was going to be a fight about something. As soon as Dean got Anna to her room and shut the door he rounded on her, opening his mouth he started but she reached it before he did.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Ever since I got home you've been moody and weird, you've been upset at me for no reason, when I'm the one who should be upset!"

"Why?"

"What, do you suddenly have memory loss? YOU LEFT ME!"

"THREE YEARS AGO!"

"Doesn't make a difference how long ago it was."

"You shouldn't sound like the angel of innocence!"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been leading me on, since I got here. You kissed me, you freaked out. I've been here 2 days now and you're already pushing me away."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You can't have me and someone else."

"There's no you and me, and there's no me and anyone else. So what the hell?"

"I saw you with Brian, you were all over him, hugging him, touching him."

"What..?"

"Don't deny it."

"Brian is Alex's husband!"

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"He is?"

"Yea."

Dean was silent, feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks, he turned his head away so she wouldn't see how embarrassed he was.

"What the hell Dean?"

"Um… sorry?"

"Sorry?! Jesus! You thought Brian and I were together?!"

"Uh- Yea."

He could hear Anna talking a deep breathe and letting it out, he could hear her foot tapping, and he believed for a moment that he could actually hear her thinking. He knew she was a little miffed. She released another sigh and walked over to where he stood.

"I know it's been a while, but you have to trust me a little more than that. Maybe you could ask before you assume, it would make things a little easier to deal with."

Dean grinned down at her. She looked back him and gave him an annoyed look. "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am."

Anna rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the room, she needed to lie down, she needed to think. Him, just being in her room made her heart race; her mind weaved fantasies of Dean and her, on whatever surface they could find. She licked her lips and pulled her thighs together, a flush crept up her cheeks and stained them red, her eyes drifted closed as she lie on the bed thinking about Dean. She could feel a distinct pull in her lower regions, begging for her to go to him.

As for Dean he was also in his room, lying on the bed thinking, he was thinking about Anna and another man, no man in particular, just any man. He felt protectiveness and jealousy pulse through his veins, and try as he might, he couldn't fight off the feelings that left him confused. Never before had he felt this protective envy before for any woman, or person for that matter, except maybe Sammy, but Sammy was his brother so he understood where that was coming from. He'd never felt so distracted, just thinking about her with anyone made his anger burn hotter, his blood turn to ice, and his mind to a determined course.

Sam could feel the anger, pouring into his veins, throwing his mind off track, he didn't know why he was angry all he knew was that he wanted to hit something. He decided he would go to a bar and drink away the anger, not to get drunk but to numb the feeling. He would tell someone he was going to a bar to get information on the victims, they would believe that, he might even get some information, just to get into the swing of things. He could already feel some of the anger dissipating.

"I'm going out. I'll be back in a little while." He said the Brian

"Where are you going?"

"Bar, do you know where the nearest one is?"

"Just follow Main Street, sign over the door says 'Bernie's Bar and Grill' although it's more bar then grill. You can't miss it."

"Thanks."

Sam was out the door before anyone could ask, he was in Dean's car before anyone could get outside and was off and running before anyone could care. He felt the vibrations of the car through the padded black leather seat, he could hear the tires crunching the gravel beneath it, the smell of twilight spread through the desert like town. As he passed homes he could see lights on, and people walking around inside, he saw a mother figure, and a father and kids running around. A Spurt of homesickness raced to his heart, he kept driving listening to the thick heavy metal that Dean loved. He looked around the town that Dean had come to three years ago, he saw homes, he saw work building, a convenience store, a bank, a grocery, a gas station, everything a person would need in a small town.

At the end of the street he saw the bar, it stood two stories tall and from the front he could see that it was seedy but well kept. He drove down the end of the street and parked at the side, between a Black Ford Escort and a Teal Mazda. He turned down the music and sat for a moment, took a deep breathe and turned of the car. He stepped out of the car and strolled up to the front door, the door was scarred oak, stained a deep reddish brown and the doorknob was a standard brass turning knob. He opened the door and walked in immediately assaulted with the scents of hard liquor, cigarettes and the thick smoky scent of sweat.

The first thing he noticed about the inside of the bar was it was dim, a few lights hung over table and the bar but were a low wattage. The bar wasn't packed but there were a lot of people crowding the bar, Sam walked over to the bar and ordered a beer to a tall rough looking man standing behind. The man gave him a bored look and walked off to the back to get his beer.

Sam sat on one of the duct taped stools that wobbled under his tall height, he looked around the bar and saw old neon signs that hung on brown painted walls, he could see the bathrooms from where he sat on the other side of the room. He waited until his drink came and then he stopped looking around, only caring about the drink in front of him.

Alex was in the kitchen cleaning up after the brief and very tense dinner when Brian came into the room.

"Have you noticed anything about Anna and Dean lately?"

"Oh geez, we forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"Dean and Anna were engaged three years ago."

"Yup, I can say you never told me."

Brian wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke in low tones into her ear. He swayed her hips with his, whispering in her ear, she giggled. Anna walked into the room to see her sister and her brother in law do the hoochie coochie in the kitchen, she laughed.

"Keep your clothes on until I leave, geez."

They both jumped and laughed, all they could see was each other and it was enlightening to see them like this. It showed her that true love did exist, no matter how little it happened. She thought of Dean, shots of lust flew through her. And just on cue, Dean walked into the room, looked at Anna then at the other couple and mouthed to her 'I'm Sorry' and walked to the porch. Moments later he came back inside with a confused look on his face, it turned a little angry.

"Where is my car?" he tried to say calmly

"I thought Sam told you."

"Told me what?"

"He bored your car to go down to the bar."

"Nope, it seems he didn't bother."

Brian looked at Anna and then back at Dean.

"Do you have his number?"

"His cell phone is upstairs."

"Anyway to reach him?"

"No." he said angrily "Why would he go without me?"

"I have no idea."

Suddenly the phone rang, everyone looked at it for several moments then Anna walked over to the phone and picked it up."

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Deveraux?"

"Yes."

"Hello, I have a Mr. Winchester down here. He says that he lives there?"

"Yes, he does."

"We have him down at the station right now, apparently he was in a bar fight, the other man says that Mr. Winchester started it. Would you please pick him up?"

"Yes, sir."

Anna hung up the phone and faced Dean, Alex and Brian.

"Who was that?" Dean said

"Police department."

"Why they call?"

"Sam's in jail."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

And thank you for reading


	10. Chapter 10

"Jail! What the hell is he doing in jail?"

"He got into a bar fight."

Dean looked at Anna, and shook his head.

"We'd better go bail him out." Brian said

"Good idea." Alex said

Dean pushed his hand through his light brown hair and sighed loudly, he considered all the possibilities of how Sam had gotten into jail. He didn't like any of them. Dean strode out onto the porch and stared out into the night, watching the twinkling of stars in the velvety night sky. He was back, three years had kept him away from the one place he felt was home, even though home was in Kansas, but that didn't matter. He closed his eyes and breathed the warm scent of the air, he felt a hand on his shoulder, instinctively he knew it was Anna.

"It's not your fault."

Dean said nothing, just relished in the warmth of her hand on his shoulder, he had never felt more happy then when she was with him. She wasn't even doing anything, just standing there, with her small tanned hand on his shoulder, he couldn't get her out of his head, he didn't think he ever would.

'Could this be love?' he thought. He had never experienced it with anyone else, this happiness, this lifting of self-pity and pain, it seemed strange to be so attached to a person.

"I know." He said finally, turning around to face him.

"Maybe you should stay here. Let Alex and Brian pick Sam up."

"You have no idea what a suggestion like that could mean to me."

"Yes I do. And for once I don't care."

"Anna…"

"Are we going or what?" Alex said when she came out.

"Yes." Dean said, trying to avoid Anna's eyes.

Anna felt like he had rebuffed her. For once she had offered herself without thinking about the consequences and he had rejected her, she felt a curling pain low in her gut. She had loved him once, a long time ago, and she had thought he had loved her, she had to stop from falling again.

Currently Sam was in jail, looking out the metal bars of the cell, a burning anger started at the back of his skull and was slowly making its way to the front. It was slowly driving him crazy, he couldn't remember being this mad in his life, and he couldn't explain it.

"Someone's here to pick you up."

Sam didn't speak just waited until the police man opened the cell door and moved so Sam could exit the cell, he moved down the long white hallway to the open lobby of the police station and saw his older brother Dean, Alex and Brian standing there waiting for him.

"What the hell, man?" Dean said first.

"Are you okay?" Alex said next.

"You look horrible." Brian said third.

Sam didn't speak just walked past them and went outside to the front of the police station and walked over to the black Impala, opened the passenger door and plopped down into the passenger seat. He waited for Dean to get in next to him.

"What is going on, Sam?"

"Nothing."

"A bar fight isn't nothing. You're lucky the guy isn't pressing charges."

"Good for him." Sam said sarcastically

"Cut the attitude." Dean said firmly

"What the hell do you want from me, Dean? So I got into a fight. Big deal."

"Yes, exactly. Big fucking deal."

"Can we just go?"

"Sure."

Dean started the car and didn't talk to Sam until they were half way back to Anna's house.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Sam, talk to me. I'm your brother."

"Yea, so? You're my brother, doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you everything."

"Sam."

"Why do you care anyway?! While you've been fucking your ex-fiancée, that you conveniently forgot to tell me about, I've been trying to get information for this hunt."

"You don't talk about Anna like that." Dean said threateningly

"I'll talk about the stupid whore anyway I damn well feel like."

"What's gotten into you, Sam?"

"Nothing, but I could ask the same question of you. What makes her so different from the other women you screw? What makes her so wonderful that you pant after her like a god damned dog? Hmmm Dean?"

"Shut up, Sam."

"What makes her so god damned special? Do you think you love her? Do you think you could spend the rest of your life with her? Well guess what Dean, you can't. She's not yours."

"SHUT UP SAM!" Dean yelled in the car.

"Touch a nerve did I Dean? Make you uncomfortable?"

Sam felt Dean's anger rolling off of him in waves, he was pissed. Well good, he deserved to be pissed off as well, it was only fair for Dean, maybe he would see the light of his delusion. Not that he didn't like Anna, he liked her enough, but the way he was setting off his brother he didn't like. He would make the bitch pay.

"You know you can never have her." Sam said

"Just shut up, Sammy."

Sam smiled to himself in the dark and was surprised at his own malicious intent, it seemed strange that he would want to hurt someone who had loved Dean in the past. He shook his head and frowned at himself. He didn't speak for the remainder of the trip, he waited until they were at the driveway before he said anything more.

"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean anything I said."

Dean didn't speak, just turned the engine off and opened the door, getting out, Sam did the same, immediately going inside and running up the stairs to his bedroom.

Dean was so mad he could have screamed, jealousy and fury raged through him, Sam's words cut him to the bone, he felt a strange pain inside, because his last statement had been true. He could never be with Anna. Without talking to anyone Dean went up to his bedroom, but stopped right before Anna's bedroom, hearing soft cries from beyond the solid wood door. He placed his ear to the door and listened intently to the painful cries as she tried to stifle them.

Dean quietly opened the door and stepped into the dark room, his anger and pain making his emotions raw, and his heart vulnerable. He wanted to rail against the emotions that ripped through him at hearing Anna cry. He wanted to hurt whoever had made her cry and yet he wanted to just push her out of his life at the same time, she hurt him and yet she made him feel whole.

"Anna?"

The cries stopped for a moment, she seemed to be putting herself back together.

"Why are you in here?"

"I heard you crying."

"I don't cry." Anna said resolutely

"Okay." He said not wanted to argue

Dean vaguely heard Anna standing up and walking towards the door, he felt her arm brush against his and he reached out and grabbed her arm. She tried to pull her arm away but he yanked her around and crushed her to his chest, kissing her fully on the mouth. He heard her moan softly into his mouth.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Now, I'm giving you a choice on this guys. You get to decide what Chapter 11 is going to be like. What do you want it to be like?

Would you like Dean and Anna to make love (this includes details)?

Would you like me to move onto to another person and make it look like Dean and Anna made love?


	11. Chapter 11

The first emotion that registered in her hazy mind was shock, she could feel his mouth, hot and urgent as it swept over hers, his tongue urging her to open her lips. She would never admit that she wanted this, she wanted the painful pleasure of Dean on top of her, his body moving inside her. A shot of lust burned a path through her body, leaving her weak kneed as Dean forced her against the wall of her bedroom and kissed her harder, more passionately. She opened her mouth and his tongue swept the inside of her mouth, touching the deep recesses of her mouth, an odd frustration began in the pit of her stomach. Dean's hands seemed to be all over her body, touching her hips, her stomach, her breasts through the soft cotton fabric of her shirt, her thighs. They seemed to burn over her bare arms and face, he touched her softly, he seemed so angry and yet he was so gentle with her.

"Anna…." He said

"I can't seem to get enough of you. Every time I think I can get away from you, I can forget, you seem to pop up where I least expect you."

Dean laughed. "Don't worry, Slim. You can have me for as long as you want."

'But I want you forever.' She thought and kissed him again, letting all the emotions that had built up over the last few days out, she kissed him with all the pain, all the love and all the anger she had bottled up for 3 years. Her thoughts gave way to sensations, the way his hands felt as they pulled each of the small ivory buttons from the holes in her shirt, the way his lips languidly pressed against hers.

Her legs wound around his hips, pressing herself very intimately against his arousal, forcing a long moan from between his lips, she moved over it slowly, up and down motions. Harder, louder moans poured from his very soul, she knew he was ready and that made her all the hotter.

Dean's hands spread over her breasts, moving slowly over the hardened tips through the Indigo blue lace bra, she felt her heart beginning to race and her blood pressure shoot through the roof. She wondered briefly if he could feel the harsh beating of her heart when his hands spread over her ribcage, touching her warm skin. He stopped kissing her long enough to press kisses down her jaw to the tiny hollow in her throat then down to her collarbones where he bit lightly, laving his tongue over the reddened flesh.

Anna reached for Dean's shirt and ripped the front open, hearing the ping of buttons hitting the floor as they fell.

"Relax, we'll be here a while." Dean said casually, which was far from what he felt inside

Anna smiled at him and kissed him again, pulling his head close to her, kissing his jaw slowly, biting his bottom lip lightly; as if in a hurry Dean ripped her bra from her body and bent his head to take one of the dusky rose nipples into his mouth. The heat of his mouth upon her breast seemed to sear the soft skin, she moaned softly when he bit the nipple, a flood of lust raced from her breast to the soft warm place that lay hidden between her thighs. Heat flowed in the space between them.

"Dean… not here…. Greg is right next door." She sighed

"Where?"

"The Attic." She said

"Okay." He whispered

Without putting her down, Dean grabbed her buttocks and hauled her against him so that she fit snuggly against him when he strode across the room and ripped the door open. Dean waited a moment, looked out into the hallway and made a dash for the door at the end of the hall, no one came across the two as they stumbled into the stairway to the attic. Inside the attic was musty and smelled of dry earth and warm heat, an old white framed bed sat in the center of the spacious room, the coverlet was dusty but clean from spots of stains.

"Um… Dean?"

"What?" he said gruffly

"I've been thinking…" she started to say before Dean cut her off with a kiss

When Dean finally let her up for air, she tried to finish her sentence but was immediately cut off by another, more passionate, kiss.

"Dean! I don't think…."

"Oh no. No way. You're not getting away that easily." Dean said

Anna squirmed in his grasp, wriggling against the hands that bound her against him, his arms tightened and a tiny muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Babe, you need to stop." He ground out.

"What… oh." She said and stopped wiggling

Dean kissed Anna hard on the mouth and forced her back up against the wall, his hands going for the buttons on her jeans, she didn't struggle when he pulled them down slightly and teased the waistband of her matching lacy underwear. Anna's hands pushed at his chest, she tried to deny the waves of lust that washed over her, but Dean's hands immediately captured her own and forced them against the wall above her head. Anna moaned in pleasure and began to gyrate her hips against his arousal, Dean growled and pulled her legs from around his hips to allow her pants to slide down her legs and pool on the ground beneath her. Almost automatically her legs wrapped around his hips, he pushed them away again.

"Wait a minute!" and kissed her again

His fingers gently tugged on the fragile lace of her panties, he tugged them down to her knees and allowed them to fall naturally. Anna shivered as cooler air touched her naked skin, goosebumps raised over her arms and back, she felt his fingers touched her navel, sticking his pinky into the small hole. She released a breathe of air and felt his fingers move further down, tickling the delicate skin just above the nest of auburn curls that protected her vulva.

She moaned loud when his fingers touched the center of her warm passion, his rough calloused fingers touched the tight nubbin of flesh, her body tightened instantly. She felt tremors running down her legs and up through her stomach, sweat collected on the taut flesh of her stomach and the smooth white brow. Sensations ripped through her body, her vulva became wet with passion, drenching her thighs in the warm honeyed fluid of her body.

"Come for me, baby. Just shatter." He whispered into her ear.

Her body followed his instructions almost immediately, her body shattered into tiny fragments of pleasure, her orgasm had her floating in the clouds, but she wasn't yet satisfied. An ache had begun to build in her body, her vulva muscles contracting and releasing. Dean placed two of his long fingers inside of her body, feeling the wet heat, he moved inside her and she felt it, the aching built to the point of pain as she ground against his fingers. She felt her body coming to attention again, with every move of his fingers she felt her body tighten again in response, she moaned louder and louder. Anna's fingers strayed to the snap of his jeans and unsnapped them, Dean moaned and pulled her away from the wall, taking his fingers out of her body. Anna struggled against his body, her body searching for the pleasure that only Dean could give, the release that only he could give.

Dean walked across the room with Anna still in his arms, she leaned against his chest as he walked across the room to the bed and laid her on the bed. He then shed his pants and boxers and walked back over to the bed and moved a piece of hair from her face. Anna looked back up and him and pulled him down on top of her, his erection laying heavily on her thigh, Dean sighed and straightened himself on the bed on top of her.

"Anna…." His voice was hoarse "Oh god… Anna…. It's been so long."

Dean lifted himself from her body and held her hips in his hands, lifting them to position them for his entrance, Anna panted and moaned when his body began it's gentle penetration. Dean tried to be careful as he entered her, inch by inch, he wanted to savor the feeling of Anna's body closing so tight around him as he moved even deeper. Her hands moved over his chest, touching his body until he could no longer handle it and drove deep into her. He captured her hands easily and held them above her head, he moved slowly out then drove back into her, she moaned loudly and bucked beneath him.

Anna's body began to tighten around him, forcing his control to slip a little more, her body bucked beneath him as he stretched her small passage. When he released her hands, Anna's back arched, her hands flew down his back to his buttocks where she squeezed them hard in her palms. The last vestiges of control flew out of Dean's grasp and all he could think of was driving deep into her body, of which he did. Their bodies moved as one, a primitive dancing of one body and one soul, Dean moved faster inside of her body shattering her once more into thousands of pieces, soon after Dean came inside her, his thick fluids mingling with her own.

Dean collapsed on top of her, his weight resting on her soft warm body, Anna took the weight and delighted in the sweaty heat of it, she could think of nothing better than laying here with Dean on top of her for the rest of her life. She fell asleep with a feeling of content burning in her body.

Sometime later Dean awoke to find that it was very late at night and Anna was lying next to him, naked. He smiled in memory of what they had done. Dean found contentment laying there next to Anna, and although he had slept with many women in the past, he could not recall any of them, or what feelings they had envoked in him, probably none. He smiled in the darkness and felt Anna move against his chest, he shifted so that his erection so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable, it was strange how he was already wanting her when they had made love for a lengthy amount of time earlier.

"I won't let you escape this time, Slim. You're stuck with me this time." Dean whispered in the darkness, he knew that Anna hadn't heard him, because if she had, things would have gone badly for Dean.

She wouldn't have a choice, Dean suddenly realized, not if she was pregnant, he hadn't used a condom, he wouldn't have known if he had, and he was damn sure that she wasn't using birth control. He smiled in the darkness.

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Thanks for all your great comments. I wasn't sure about this chapter but I really hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dean!" a voice was calling to Dean from his deepest, and sweetest dreams. "Dean! God damn it! Wake Up!"

The voice was insistent, as was the forceful hands that pushed against his chest, Dean moved away from the hands and voice, got comfortable and drifted back to sleep. Some time passed and Dean was just getting back into the lust filled dreams filled with Anna on top of him when the hands pushed at him again. Dean's dreams came true when he grabbed the wrists that hands happened to be attached to and yanked the body the wrists were attached to onto his body and straddle his hips. Dean smiled in his sleep hazed mind, feeling his body coming to life as the hips that straddled him struggled and moved against his loins.

"Babe." He said and the wiggling stopped almost instantly.

"Dean! Dean Winchester! You had better let me go right this instant!"

"Or what?" he threatened.

Anna moved her hips upward and forced them back down ontop of his loins, Dean jerked in his sleep and loosened his hold on Anna's wrists but did not release them.

"Bad move, slim."

Dean came fully awake when he felt Anna's naked bottom moving to do repeat the motion but did not make it when one of Dean's arms shot out and cupped her bottom, placing the tip of his manhood at the entrance of her vulva. Anna squirmed and moaned, trying to pull her hips back up and away from the offending object but Dean's arm prevented her from moving far. Dean didn't force her down, or move for the most part but waited for Anna to stop struggling before she spoke.

"We didn't use a condom, Dean."

"I know, slim."

"You knew?!" she almost shouted, then realized where they were and quieted down.

"Yes."

"And do you also know that I am not using birth control?"

"Yes."

"How?! How could you possibly know?"

"Because I know you, slim."

"Stop calling me that! And what the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I know you."

"A lot could have changed in the last couple years. I could have started because I had a boyfriend or something."

"You didn't."

"And how the hell do you know that?"

"Because I'm the only one who can give great sex."

"You are such a jerk!" she said and tried to hit his chest. Dean stopped her then allowed her hips to drop a couple of inches down on his manhood. He heard the loud gasp from Anna as her sheath stretched to allow him inside her.

"Yes, I know. A jerk who gives really great sex."

"How the hell do you know that you give such great sex?! For all you know I could have been humoring you."

"Never had a disappointed customer and I seriously doubt you humored me, I remember the way you arched your back and came so violently and the way your lips begged for my lips." His fingers touched her pink lips "And the way your breasts rose to my hands." His fingers went down to the now hard nipples

"I hate you!"

"No you don't. You love what I do to you."

"Stop this! Let me go!"

He dropped her hips a little more onto his hard length and heard her moan, he moaned himself and stopped.

"I could be pregnant!"

"I know." He smiled up at her

"You want a kid?"

"Not really, but what happens happens. We're gonna have to get married…"

"Married?! No one said anything about marriage when we came up here."

"If you're pregnant, you are getting married to me and that's final."

"That's not fair! I will not enter a relationship where there is no love."

"Who said there's no love?"

"Do you love me?"

Dean didn't answer but evaded the question by releasing her hips so that he was fully engorged in her warm sheath. Anna tried to avoid moaning but failed utterly, feeling his long shaft inside of her, filling her completely it made her start to come. Dean didn't move for several moments, relishing in the tight heat of her body…

A.N.- Not now! I've got Sammy to get to; can you guess what sin he has?

Sam was angry, it seemed to be a constant thing now, this anger that burned inside of him all hours of the day, but he also felt a little upset that he had allowed himself to say those things to Dean, to say those things about Anna who had been nothing but nice to him. Sam sat down at the table, it was almost lunch time, with Alex and Brian both at work and Dean and Anna upstairs, probably sleeping and little Gregory was at Day Care. For the most part Sam was alone. Two days from now they would defeat the demon and they would leave, two days more in this town and then they would be gone, something like relief spread through him.

Sam prayed that he could keep the anger under control for two more days then he would go to a gym and punch at a bag to release it, maybe he would feel better then. For now he had no idea what he was going to do, he could always go back into town and go back to the bar but the idea wasn't all the intriguing, especially after a short night in the town jail cell. No, he needed something else, maybe he would work on something, or go out and try to catch a girl, no that wasn't a great idea either. Maybe he would just stay here and research the demon they were working on.

Sam was distracted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, he heard two sets of footsteps and waited for Dean and Anna to come around the corner. Dean seemed unusually happy today while Ann seemed to be angry, or upset, she still seemed to be upset with Dean.

"Wanna go into town, little bro?"

"Sure." He said gruffly

Dean smiled at Sam then grabbed Anna's hand and headed out onto the porch, Sam followed close behind, Anna fought to take her hand back but Dean had it securely within his own. Dean pulled Anna around and pulled the door to the Impala open for her to get into the backseat.

"Where are we going?" Sam said

"Grocery store." Dean replied

"Why?"

"Ingredients."

"For what?"

"A summoning ritual."

"Oh."

Dean sat in the driver's seat of the Impala and waited until Sam had slid into the passenger's seat before starting the engine and pealing out of the driveway, sliding right into town. Nobody inside the car spoke until they arrived at the grocery store, even then the silence was comfortable and friendly.

"We're here." Dean said cheerily

"Good." Sam said, a little too gruffly this time.

"Great, I already know what I'm getting."

"Nope, no you are most certainly not."

"Why?"

"Because I like the idea of you round with my child." He said sweetly

Anna blushed fiercely and looked at Sam with embarrassment, he shrugged and got out. She got out next, a little slowly. Dean got out after her, a smile plastered to his attractively male face. A woman on the street winked at Dean and he nodded at her in acknowledgement, Anna glared at the woman and speed walked up to the front of the store. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist in a gesture of possession, Anna tried to pry his fingers away from her waist but failed.

Their shopping went slowly, aisle to aisle in a leisurely fashion, picking things up every once in a while and placing them inside the cart, Dean whispered things into her ear, forcing a charming blush to cover her face from her throat the roots of her scalp. It was a relief when a man that she knew from work strolled up to her and said hi.

"Hey, Anna!" he exclaimed

"Rich! It seems like I haven't seen you forever, where have you been for the past two weeks?"

"Emergency trip to my Aunt's. She's sick. Had to go and nurse her back to health."

"Awww. We missed you down at the office."

Dean felt a spurt of jealousy and frowned down at the man who happened to be very close to his Anna, Dean shook his head and frowned deeper. When had he begun to think of Anna as his? And when in the hell had he decided that he liked the idea of a baby? What the hell was going on? The man called Rich was stepping closer to Anna and touching her hand lightly, Dean stepped forward and nudged Anna slightly, the first time she ignored him, obviously very happy to see this gentleman who stood across from her. The second time she nudged him back and introduced him to Rich.

UNTIL NEXT TIME! I know, what a bad place to end, but you're just going to have to wait.

REVIEWS! Don't forget.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean smiled at the man and held out his hand, shielding his jealousy from both Anna and the man Rich.

"Rich, this is Dean, my…." She struggled to find a word that fit what Dean was.

"Her fiancée." Dean finished and was surprised.

Anna flipped around to face him, a look of pure surprise covering her features, Dean nudged her so that she looked back at the other man.

"Fiancée?" Rich said incredulously "When?" He was looking at Anna.

"Two days ago." Dean answered.

"Wow, someone's been busy!" he said and enveloped her in a hug.

Anna blushed and elbowed Dean briefly in the ribs, he didn't move but then looked to Sam, noting the confused expression on his face, he shook his head and mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' Sam nodded his assent and went on with his introductions, Sam held out his hand as well.

"Sam and Dean, I would like you to meet…"

"Richard Dennison." He said

"Yes, he's one of my coworkers and practically my partner."

"Almost, not quiet legal yet." He said laughing.

"Soon, though, soon."

"Well, I should let you get back to your shopping, but please, let me throw you an engagement party, I'll get Vera and Martha in on it as well."

"Nobody else really knows yet." She said and blushed again.

"They will soon."

Anna rolled her eyes and said her good-byes to Rich, when he was out of sight Dean leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Who's he?"

"Coworker, told you that already."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Of Course not, I'm not his type."

Dean looked at her questioningly, Anna gave nothing away and kept walking, Sam and Dean flanking her. 

"We need Lavender Oil, Sandalwood incense, Scrap of human…. What?!" she cried.

"What?" he said

"Scrap of human flesh?"

"Yes, blood and flesh makes the spell stronger."

"Okay…." She said looking away "Charcoal, rock salt, brick dust."

"Brick dust?" Sam asked.

"Hoodoo, supposed to repel spirits or people who mean to do you wrong, or hurt you, but it only works if you believe in it."

Sam fell silent. "Sam?" Anna asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, fine." He replied curtly.

Back at the House  
5:30p.m.

Anna, Sam and Dean had returned to the house sometime later placinglarge grocery bags on the counter. Dean felt good, incredibly good,he had done a normal thing that he usually would never have, it feltso… normal. So this is how Sam felt, Dean thought, no wonder he hadn't wanted to come with me. Dean instantly felt guilty and was angry at himself for bringing his baby brother in this whole mess with Dad and the Demon, it wasn't fair to him, and certainly not to himself. He shook it off and helped Anna with the grocery's, putting away the food and then turning to the other ingredients.  
Before him sat lavender oil, incense, charcoal, a sheer black cloth  
and various other things they needed.

"Where do you want these?"

"The barn, we have a special place for these."

Dean followed her out onto the deck and then across the drive to the barn/garage, the barn was red with black trim and stood tall, it wasn't very large but was perfect for what they needed. It had been gutted some years ago to make way for a garage for Brian and Anna's  
cars. 

"Under that wood plank." She said, pointing at a small black iron ring.

Dean pulled the ring up and a large portion of a wood door came up with it, the hinges creaked and groaned in protest. A set of stairs sat the bottom of the 6 ft hole, Dean immediately followed Anna down into the hole and saw her turn on a small gaslight at the start of the tunnel. Not far into the tunnel, Anna stopped and turned to face him, taking the small bag out of his hand and dropping it on the soft dirt ground. Light flashed over her features, highlighting the desire and  
passion that glimmered in her moss green eyes, Dean stared at her for long moments.  
It was Anna who first reacted, reaching forward with long arms to wrap around his neck and pull him close to her, pressing his lips intimately against hers. Dean's body came to a painful awareness of her body pressing against his, he kissed her back but held himself in check and he didn't want to hurt her when he had just gotten her trust again. After a while Dean could tell that she was methodically tearing down that resolve, he found it harder and harder to control the  
flaming desire inside him.  
Anna wasn't doing much better, she had purposely led him down her after the grocery store so that she could kiss him, her body was boiling with passion and lust, she could barely breathe. Long moments passed with just their lips touching, but Anna became restless and began to pull his shirt off, breaking the kiss only when she had to. Her hands found his chest and began to tug at the soft brown hairs that arrowed down into the waistband of his low rider jeans, he moaned and ravaged her mouth, forcing his tongue between her pinked lips.  
Dean wove his fingers into the thick mass of curling auburn hair, bringing her closer to him, his free hand moved down between their bodies and gripped the front of her button down red shirt. He fumbled with the buttons for what seemed like hours before using his other hand to wrap around the other lapel and yank the shirt open, tiny pings of buttons flying everywhere barely registered. His hands closed over her red lace clad breasts and Anna moaned, Dean backed her up against a wall and kissed her, gripping her jean clad legs and wrapping them around his waist.

"Dean…" she moaned and moved closer to him "this really isn't a good idea."

"Slim, you started it."

Anna couldn't hear what he was saying for his hands were now around her back, pulling at the clasps of her bra, a breathe of frustration snorted out of him and he finally pulled away from her, long enough to rip the bra from her body and fling it into the darkness. His hands were searingly hot against her cooler flesh, they closed around her nipples and kneaded gently, shoots of pleasure rushed through her and lodged between her thighs. Stars flashed behind her eyes and her hands reached for the waistband of his jeans, she felt one his hands grip her wrist. 

"Slim, you do that and I won't be able to stop." He moaned.

"Dean…" she said seductively.

His hand yanked her wrist up above her head, then his other hand gripped the other wrist and forced that one above her head as well, his thrust his hips forward so that she wouldn't fall. His mouth  
descended on her breast, taking the entire nipple into his hot mouth, she felt the wetness of his mouth on her breast, sucking lightly but gathering so much sensation in her lower body.

"Please, Dean." She said.

Dean had pity on her and captured both of her wrists in one hand, then reached down to her waist and slipped the button through the hole then yanked the zipper of her jeans down. They slid down her thighs and over her calves then pooled on the ground at their feet, next came her matching red lace panties which followed. His hips thrust up against her again, the roughness of his faded jeans a stimulant against her bare inner thighs, his hand slid down her stomach and slid  
between her thighs, touching her clit.

Anna screamed and bucked against him, pleasure sliding through her, gently his hands worked the soft button of flesh, a restlessness gathered there and she felt her climax coming.

"Please!" she screamed, his hand slapped over her mouth.

"Shhhh." He said.

Anna closed her eyes and relished in the feelings that rolled through her, her hands still over her head she laid her head against the dirt wall, incomplete in her pleasure.

"Dean…" she whispered behind his hand.

Dean undid his jeans and pulled the zipper down, pushing them over his hips a little but not all the way, his erection was hot and throbbing, he pulled it out impatiently and placed it under her, the tip just touching her pouty vulva.

"How bad do you want his?" he asked her.

"Please, don't make me wait."

"How much?" he asked again.

"Dean, please, I want it, Now!" she said.

"There will be no other man, or men."

"Yes, Dean."

"Ever."

"Yes, Dean."

Her response was like a douse of water on the flame of his jealousy, it didn't put it out though, he still felt the remnants of envy boiling through him. With a long, smooth thrust he buried himself inside her, she arched and threw her head back against the wall, her long silky smooth body pressed against him, the beginnings of her climax moving over him. Dean pulled back and then thrust back into her, a contrasting beauty of his hardness to her softness, his masculine to her feminine. She's mine, Dean thought in his head, She's mine and no one can take that away. Again, Dean reached up and captured a wrist in each hand, keeping them captive over her head as he relentlessly thrust into her and then pulled back out. Finally his climax came upon him, completion trickled through him as he thrust harder into her body, once, twice, three times before releasing his seed into her body. For long moments that leaned against the wall, prostrate and unable to move.

"No other men." He said again. "Ever."

"Yes…" she whispered back to him.

Dean and Anna returned to the house about half an hour later, still limp and flushed from sexual desire, Dean sat in a chair across from Sam, no one had yet to come home from work or day care, so the house was quiet. Anna was bustling around the kitchen, finishing her chores and putting away the grocerys they had missed, Dean thought about what he had said at the grocery store to her friend… Ted? Ben? Rich, that's right. He had said that they were engaged.

"I have to go somewhere for a few hours, can you make sure Anna doesn't get into trouble?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just to finish some business."

"Business?" Sam asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Yea."

Sam didn't speak, merely nodded and went back to typing on his laptop, on the screen was what looked like a moon schedule and a demonic summoning ritual spell, Dean smiled and shook his head.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" she asked

"No, I'm actually going out for a little bit." Dean said.

"Nothing for me either."

"Where are you going?"

"Just around, catch up on some local legends."

"Oh, ok."

It was a lie but he didn't think God would mind for the most part, considering that he hadn't really cared about Dean before, it was time to make some arrangements and Dean wanted to get it done so that Anna couldn't find her way out of it, no matter what she wanted. Dean stood up and straightened his jeans around his hips, watching Anna's eyes lower to the slight bulge in his pants, he had just been with her and he couldn't wait until the next time they would be together, until then it was going to be very painful for poor little Dean.

He walked out of the room and moved to the back porch, a few moments later Anna heard him drive out of the gravel driveway, her body was already thrumming with desire. How can that be? She asked herself. I was just with him to relieve it and now I want him all over again.

"So, Sam." She heard herself say, it sounds lame to her ears.

"So, Anna." He replied, not looking up.

"I'm going to go upstairs."

"Ok." He said

Sam looked at where Anna had stood, the anger was getting out of control, he felt anger that Dean was going to leave him with her, that Anna was leaving him alone with himself, it was strange. Malicious thoughts skittered through his head, his vision went red and hazy. Sam stood up, hoping to dispel the strange feelings but suddenly he felt dizzy and lightheaded, his heart was pounding rhythmically against his chest but it suddenly seemed too loud and the colors were too bright. Sam blacked out.

TBC!!!!!!

How am I doing with this so far? Good plot????


	14. Chapter 14

Instead of going upstairs like she had told Sam, Anna decided to say good-bye to Dean, Anna walked out on the porch, fresh with sand and dirt, and leaned against a sturdy wooden post. Dean was throwing a beaten up old bag into the backseat of his car, he didn't notice she was there until he was about to get in. Smiling, he crooked a finger at her, she pushed away from the post and walked down the steps to where he stood, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Babe.." he said "… your breakin' my heart."

'Not as much as your breakin' mine.' She thought to herself just before he pulled her in for a brain searing kiss, she moaned, feeling his hands squeezing her sides gently.

"Not now." He whispered to himself.

"Yea, not now." She joked and mock punched him the shoulder.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and leaned down so his forehead touched hers, he smiled and looked her in the eyes.

"How long will you be gone?" Anna asked him, a brush of loneliness touched her heart.

"Just until tomorrow, promise."

Anna remembered the last time he had said that and felt a rush of panic, she mentally shook the feeling telling herself that he wouldn't leave without Sam… or saying good-bye.

"Promise?" she asked weakly.

"Promise." Obviously he remembered last time as well.

Anna nodded and stepped back, watching him bend into the car and close the door, smiling a rakish smile he pulled away from her house for the second time in her life. She watched the car until she could only she the dust following his bumper, a pang of hopelessness settled just below her heart. Still watching the road, Anna wrapped her hands around her upper arms and rubbed some warmth that had left her when Dean had let go, back into them.

It wasn't fair, Dean could move through their relationship without any attachments, to him this was purely physical, sexual, but to Anna there was more at stake, her heart was now caught in the crossfire, no matter how much she tried to deny it. Finally, she turned away from where Dean had once stood, 20 minutes and 4 years ago, walking back into the house were she had grown up. She needed to sleep, to stop thinking for an hour or two, maybe just until Alex and Brian came home, then she would wake up and she would be one or two hours closer to seeing Dean again. Distractedly she made her way up to her room and lay down on the soft mattress, wrapping the thin cotton blanket around her and just staring at the water stain in the ceiling.

Scents mingled as they breezed through her window, lilacs and lilies, the scent of rain and romance, they lingered in her mind as her eyelids drooped and dipped until all she could see was the darkness of sleep.

Someone or something was touching her, grazing her hips with rough calloused hands, scraping across the delicate skin on her stomach, then reaching up and grasping her breasts. Anna's body reacted instantly, arching and moaning softly in her sleep as they kneaded harshly, the hands that grasped her body weren't soft and gentle like Dean's yet they aroused the same amount of pleasure.

Dean's face was above her in her dream, smiling, his eyes glazed with passion and love, a tiny, almost unnoticeable pang of alarm and confusion changed the dream. Dean's face was the same, but the hands that touched her were rougher, harsher as they stripped off her clothes. Anna felt her bra being ripped off and her breasts ached from the bruising grasp that clawed at her, her stomach flipped when Dean's face became distorted in anger and jealousy. His hair went from dirty blonde to a deep chocolate brown, his smoky green eyes blurred and became a matching brown, the features of his face were cast in shadows.

Anna realized that the man who lay on top of her, the one who was holding her so tightly, wasn't Dean but instead was Sam. His eyes were dark, almost black in the twilight, his mouth was twisted into a sadistic smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Sam?" she groggily asked.

"You bitch."

Confusion. "What?" she asked.

"You had to trick, Dean, didn't you? You had to weave some kind of spell on him, make him want you so much that he forgot about his little brother."

"Sam, are you okay?"

"You're going to pay. I'll show Dean who you really are, a lustful whore, a stupid bitch."

"Sam?" she asked again, his voice seemed deeper and lower in pitch.

"Shut up." Sam said and yanked her jeans down.

"What are you doing?" Anna yelled. "Sam, it's Anna!"

"I know who you are."

"Sam, why are you doing this? It's Anna, Dean's friend, your friend."

"Friend? No, that's not right." He said and shook his head.

Sam slapped a hand over her mouth and yanked his belt, fear blasted through her grogginess, and awareness flashed like a bright light over her. In an attempt to escape, or reason, Anna bit his hand hard, tasting iron in her mouth, Sam growled and brought his hand across her face with a resounding crack. She felt dizzy and lightheaded, her brain seemed to shut down for a moment, his hand came down on her face again, pain burst in her face.

"Sam…" she said weakly and watched his hand come up for another.

"Shut up."

Anna closed her eyes and waited for the blow, soon she felt his hands slide up to her throat and wrap around it, applying pressure to her windpipe. Anna wheezed and gagged, hoping to drag air into her lungs, a scream lodged in her throat as Sam pressed harder against her throat. Darkness swirled at the edges of her vision and Anna had to fight not to pass out, her mind blanked and her body went lax, Anna scratched at the hands but to no avail.

"Sam…" she whispered.

Suddenly the weight that crushed her on the bed was gone, the hands that had been wrapped around her throat were gone, a fresh breathe of air slammed into her burning lungs. She coughed and wheezed, hyperventilating to bring air into her lungs. Brian stood over an unconscious Sam, his breathe coming in on pants, she could still feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stood up and stumbled over to Brian.

"He's infected." She rasped.

"Infected?" he asked.

"Anger."

"Anna, you need to sit."

"Anger." She said again, a little louder.

"One of the seven deadly sins."

"Yes."

"Sit." Brian ordered. "Get me some rope and a chair."

Alex dashed down the stairs, five minutes later they could both hear the tap of her feet running up the stairs, a chair in one hand, a length of rope in the other. Brian lifted Sam up into the chair with a grunt and knotted the rope around him three times before he was satisfied, then he turned to Anna and knelt in front of her. His fingers glided over the bruised flesh, now turning a light purple, they felt comforting and warm on her skin as he examined her chest and stomach which held deep bruises as well. A white cotton robe covered her, clothes littered the ground, some of Sam's and some of her own, a shiver traced it's way down her spine.

Did you like this chapter?

I thought it was much more progressive than the other chaps.

So do you want a chapter 15?


	15. Chapter 15

"Anna, you need to get some rest." Alex said as she breezed to the room where Sam and Anna sat, he still hadn't woken up.

Nearly three hours had passed since she had been attacked by Sam and Dean still hadn't returned, she didn't expect him to for at least another hour or two, she was worried, about Sam, about Dean, about being possibly infected with one of the sins. Her head ached and her throat burned, the room still seemed to spin when she stood but sleep would never come if she lay down, she would see Sam over her, choking her, slapping her. She would wait until Dean came home, then she would sleep, but right now she was too wound up to think about anything other than the two brothers.

"I won't be able to."

"Anna, you've been attacked, you're hurt, you're tired and you're traumatized, you need rest."

"I can't."

Alex looked at her sister worriedly. "I left Greg with Aunt Jordan."

"Probably for the best."

"Are you okay?"

There was silence for several moments. "In a week he's going to leave." Anna's voice was laced with tears.

"You've fallen in love with him again haven't you?"

Anna said nothing. "Oh, honey, it's okay to fall in love."

"Not with him."

"Even with him. Remember what I said when I was "with" Brian, he could never love me, he wouldn't be a good husband, remember that? And look at how good he is to me."

"Dean isn't the marrying type."

"Have you asked him?"

"Trust me, he isn't."

The anger that laced Anna's voice stated that the conversation was over.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes, chocolate brown eyes looked at Anna with both distress and confusion, Anna's body tightened.

"You attacked Anna." Malice laced Alex's voice.

"I what?" He sounded groggy.

"Alex, he didn't attack me, the thing inside him did."

"Thing inside me?"

"The anger, don't you remember?"

"All I remember was sitting downstairs and now I'm here…. tied to a chair."

"Yea." Anna croaked.

Sam's eyes widen as he looked back at Anna's throat and chest, she turned away just as she heard the sharp inhale of breathe.

"I did that?" Sam squeaked.

"Yea."

"Anna, I'm so sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not overly bad. But I'm more concerned with you."

"Me?"

"Your infected with one of the sins, Anger I think."

Sam didn't speak, he felt numb and sore at the same time, his heart pounded and his mind blanked on any memories of the last 6 hours, he couldn't think. Anna looked back at him and opened her mouth but closed it when she heard the crunch of gravel beneath tires. Anna closed her mouth and walked past him, gesturing to Alex to untie him for the time being, she nodded and began to untie him. Slowly, she strolled down the stairs and past Brian outside and watched Dean get out, pulling her shirt up to cover up the bruises she ran out to him and launched herself at him. Dean grunted and took her weight, holding her against him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

She didn't say anything until he had carried her back into the house and saw the looks of concern, pain and confusion on Alex, Brian and Sam's faces.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Dean…" she croaked.

Dean's eyes came back to her but were distracted when her shirt fell back to his normal height and the sickly purple and blue colored bruises came into view, his eyes widen instantly.

"Anna…. Who did this?" he asked her gently.

"Dean…."

"I did." Sam interrupted.

"You did what?"

"The bruises."

Dean looked at him brother. "Why?"

"I Don't know, I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember? I think I would remember if I wrapped my hands around someone's throat and hurt them."

"He's infected, Dean."

Dean was stunned for a moment. "Infected?"

"Anger." Anna said.

"Are… are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Can we stop it?"

"I don't know."

Something didn't feel right again, Sam's head felt foggy, like he was swimming with his eyes open and everything was distorted.

"She deserved it." Did that really just come out of his mouth?

"Sam?" that look of rage came over his face as he looked at her.

Everything was distorted, anger boiled Sam up, making him lightheaded and weak, he fought the feeling, pushing against the immovable anger that burned inside him.

"Sam?" His brother's voice this time.

"You just had to ruin everything, didn't you?" he yelled at Anna.

"Sam! You need to fight it!" she yelled back.

"You'll pay, you bitch."

A crack of a punch connecting with Sam's cheek resounded in the room. "Snap out of it, Sam!"

"He'll drop you the minute he gets sick of you, you're just another fling, another whore in a whole list of them. He just wants to fuck you. And you love it, you cunt." Sam continued even after the punch, he grabbed Anna's wrist and slammed her against a wall. "He doesn't want you. So why don't you go find some other guy to fuck around with?"

"Sam!" Dean yelled and yanked on Sam's shoulder, Sam turned around and looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dean, he didn't know what he was doing." Anna croaked as she pushed away from the wall.

"Tie him up." Alex ordered Brian.

Sam didn't argue, he couldn't argue, guilt blossomed in his chest, pain intensified the guilt and forced him to sit in the chair, he didn't want to hurt anyone. Anna looked at him and said "I'm going out." And left the house.

Dean stepped to go after her but Alex stood in the way. "Don't go after her. She needs time to think."

"I'll give her time to think later!" Dean boomed as a car skidded out of the driveway and into town.

"Not now."

Dean stepped away from the door and stared out into the darkness, a feeling of niggling impatience putting him on edge.

Phoenix Bar.

"What do you want to drink, little lady?"

"Whiskey, straight up." She spoke softly to preserve her voice.

"Alright, Anna." He said and strolled away.

Anna tugged on the silk scarf she had wrapped around her throat to cover up the bruises, she pulled down her hair to cover the bruise on her forehead and waited for her drink, when it came she took the glass and pressed it to her lips and greedily drank from the glass. The liquid burned down her throat and settled a warm feeling in her stomach, she smiled and tipped her head back, listening to Joan Jett blasting out of the jukebox on the other side of the bar. Anna took another sip from her glass and placed it on the counter, wrapping her long fingers around the glass she stared into the smooth amber liquid.

After finishing the first one, Anna didn't feel any better, drunker, but no better, so she ordered another one just as Rich slid onto the stool next to her.

"Something the matter?"

"No, I'm just takin a drink."

"Lord knows you deserve it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't believe that bullshit your friend was spouting off about engagements was true. Anna, what's really going on?"

"We're engaged."

"Yea, and I own the Tajma- Hall." Rich said sarcastically.

"You do?" she replied jokingly, but Rick just stared at her.

"Nothings going on." She said.

"If he's hurting you, tell me."

"I'm not hurting her." Dean said from behind her. "And you better believe that Anna and I are getting married, now excuse us, we have a conversation to finish."

"About what?" Anna asked, a little drunker after her third whiskey.

"Our marriage?"

"Oh, yea." Anna grabbed her purse and stumbled towards the entrance.

Somewhere between her seat and the exit though, Dean had pulled her into a small cramped space that could be considered a storage area. She giggled when he pushed her against a wall and slammed his body against hers.

"What were you doing with him?" he demanded angrily.

"Just talkin'." She slurred.

"About?"

"Nothing."

"About me eh?"

"I didn't say that!"

"I guess I should be flattered, but I'm not considering that my fiancée was flirting with another man."

"I was not flirting! And I am not your fiancée!"

"Seemed to me, you were getting a little cozy there with Ron there."

"Rich."

"What?"

"His name is Rich."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We'll talk about this when we get home."

"But I still wanna drink!"

"No. You're done. No more drinking, no more flirting, no more going to bars alone."

"Of all the overbearing, stupid, high handed things you could possibly do, this is probably that stupidest!"

"I have to overbearing and high handed with you, you're always flitting off somewhere."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you did about an hour ago."

"You can't control me, I will flirt if I desire, I will go to a bar if I desire and I will damn well drink if I want to."

"You are dangerously close to pissing me off."

"What are you gonna do, Dean? Leave me? Maybe then I can flirt with whoever I want!"

"Anna, you had better shut up."

"How dare you! First you yank me away from my friend of whom I was chatting with, then you berate me for wanting to be alone, and then you tell me to shut up! Maybe I will go flirt with some men after all, it's not like you care, you flirt with everything that wears a skirt!"

"Anna!" he boomed and pinned her against the wall, his jealousy was starting to boil over. "Shut up!"

"No, Dean!" she yelled back.

Dean surprised Anna when he reached down and unsnapped the front of her jeans and jerked them down to the floor, outrage was displayed prominently across her face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You're mine, Anna, no one else can have you, and I'm gonna prove it to you."

"No!" she yelled as he ripped off her underwear and dragged her up against the wall, her feet dangling.

Dean unsnapped his own jeans and pushed them down around his hips while working his boxers, Anna tried to fight him off but found that she was aroused already. Dean captured both of her wrists easily and pinned them over her head, using one hand he pulled his length out and placed the tip at the entrance of her body. Anna moaned and arched as he thrust into her in one fluid movement, Dean starting moving immediately, friction built and pleasure expanded with every thrust and withdrawl.

"You're mine, Anna, all mine."

"Yes." She moaned.

One of his fingers was playing with the soft fleshly lips of her vulva, sliding between and touching her swollen flesh, Anna gasped and moaned louder.

"Could Rich ever make you feel this way? Make you scream with pleasure, make you writhe and beg, could he?"

"No…. Dean….. only you." Anna rasped.

"Mine."

His thrusts became more violent, blasts of pleasure soared through her, sunbursts exploded behind her eyes and she shattered as he thrust one last time before spilling inside of her. Anna screamed her pleasure and lay limp in his arms.

'I love you Dean.' She thought to herself, lust already burgeoning itself inside her.

'I love you, Anna.' Dean thought to himself, as he felt his second round of lust.

A/N: I know there's a lot of drama, and dialogue but I hope u liked it! I tried to make it dramatic for you.

Tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

"No, I can't." Anna whimpered.

"Anna?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she pressed her palm against his chest and pushed but he didn't budge, she pushed again and this time he moved back a little.

"Anna, what's the matter?"

"You're gonna leave."

"What?"

"We have to stop this. I can't deal with another broken heart."

"Broken heart?! You left me with one!"

"No, he told me…."

"Who told you what?"

"That you….. you….. loved someone else." She said between silent sobs.

"Anna, let's go, we need to get out of here."

Anna didn't argue as he dressed her and himself and they both snuck out onto the street, Dean waited until they were half way there before stopping the car and getting out, then dragging Anna out of the car.

"Who told you that I loved someone else?" he said argrily.

"Your father."

"My father?! Why…." The question died on his lips. "You thought I loved someone else?"

"You still do."

"No! Anna, no, I never loved anyone else, no one else but you."

"But…."

"No."

"Oh god….." Anna walked away into a field. "Oh god….."

"Anna, where are you going?"

"What have I done…."

"You did nothing, listen to me, you did nothing."

"No, I ran you away, it's all my fault."

"Don't think like that!"

"I have too! Maybe he did us a favor!"

"What?"

"We will never work, Dean. We barely did then."

"What are you saying, Anna?"

"I don't want you to hate me, you could never know how much I don't want that."

"I could never hate you."

Dean face was etched with pain and anguish, Anna looked away, she could feel her body sizzling with lust, she tried to fight it because she didn't want Dean to see that in a moment of pain she was thinking about sex. She felt sick to her stomach.

"I need to go home." She whispered.

"Okay, sweetheart."

Dean scooped her up a moment before she passed out. He carried her to the car and laid her gently on the backseat, before getting back into the car and driving like a madman back to the house and parking out front. Lights shined from the front and spilled out onto the porch as Dean carried Anna up the stairs and into the house, just as he stepped into the house he saw that both Alex and Brian had shotguns in their hands and they were both trained on him and Anna.

"What now?" Dean said as he walked through the door.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"What? Sorry for what?"

A moment passed before Alex spoke. "Besides Sam, both you and Anna were attacked by the demon."

"So?"

"We have to tie both of you up, you could be dangerous."

"What? I'm not infected neither is she."

"That's not true, Dean, the last two sins were Jealousy and Lust." Brian said

"No! No! We aren't infected!"

"We think you have Jealousy." Alex said

"Anna has to have Lust." Brian added.

"How could you possibly know? We haven't attacked anyone."

"Yet."

Dean staggered back, holding Anna in his arms, the information blasted through him and suddenly it became clear, the way Anna was dressing, the odd spurts of jealousy whenever Anna talked to Sam or Brian, even the way she was acting. Dean handed Anna over to Brian before he passed out himself.

A/N: I know this was short. Review anyway. Kinda rushed I know.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I know last time was short so I'm gonna try to make it up to you guys, this time let's see if I can get some demon action. Lol. Thanks for all the reviews.

_Dean_

When Dean awoke some hours later the room was dark and smelled of mold and fresh earth, fear snaked down his spine as the thought of being buried alive crossed his mind, in the dark silence he heard a groan and relaxed.

"Dean?" Anna's voice cried out.

"Yea, it's me." He called back and wiggled a little, his arms and legs were numb from being tied together.

"Where are we?"

"In your house, that's all I know."

"How did we get here?"

"Alex and Brian, I assume."

"Alex and Brian? Are they infected?"

"No, we are."

Silence. "Anna?" he called out.

"We are?"

"Yea and if I could guess it would probably Lust, you, and Jealousy, me."

"I don't have Lust!" Outrage stained her voice.

"Uh… No comment."

"Well, how are we going to get out of here."

"We're not."

"What?!"

Dean didn't answer, his head was pounding and sharp pain was spiking through his head every time he heard a sound or tried to speak. "Why?" she asked.

"Because…" he started exhaustedly. "I don't know about you, but I have no desire to stay a Jealous idiot."

A long beat of silence. "I don't think you're a jealous idiot."

"Anna, if you knew about some of things I wanted to do to Ramon…"

"Rich."

"Yea, whatever. If you knew about the things I want to do to him, you would probably reconsider marrying or even dating me."

"Are we dating?"

"Um… I think I'll have to get back to you on that one."

Dean heard a giggle from somewhere behind him.

"Are you behind me?"

"I think so."

"Quiet down now, I have a splitting headache."

"Um… one more thing."

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"I think I'm pregnant."

_Anna _

She waited for the explosion, waited for him to say anything.

"You're telling me this now! When we're trapped in a basement?!"

"I know, I know, bad timing."

"How could you possibly know? We've been "together" what? 3 days?"

"Alex knew right after she had sex with Brian."

Dean closed his eyes and huffed out a breath. "Just be quiet now."

The room went silent, Anna could feel her headache beginning to fade but just as it got silent again the door to the basement opened and light poured out onto the stairway.

"Anna? Dean?" Brian called.

"Yea." Dean said.

"You two okay?"

"Just dandy."

"It's almost time, we're gonna untie you."

"Swell, how's Sam?"

"He's fine. A little scary from time to time, but fine."

Anna sat up and looked at Alex as she came closer, cuts and bruises marred her skin. "What happened?"

"It's nothing…."

"Alex, did I do that?"

"No…."

"Tell me the truth." Anna's stomach rolled.

"Yes." Brian replied.

_Dean_

For some reason he just couldn't get it out of his head that he was going to be a father, the word held so many emotions and yet it he wasn't afraid for some reason. Dean looked at Alex though, noticing the same cuts and bruises, he looked at Anna and saw guilt flash over her features, a sheen of tears sparkled in her eyes as she stood and allowed her to cut the rope from her legs but not from her hands, Dean did the same then followed them up the stairs. In the living room were all the ingredients that Dean and Anna had bought at the store laid out along a five pointed star, on the ceiling was a protection symbol and in the middle sat three chairs, one with Sam already tied to it.

Unlit candles sat at each point, purple for protection, white for incantation, blue for escape, green for release, and red for possession, they expected it to attack. Brick dust and rock salt were traced over the shape and tiny bags filled with herbs were tied to the arms of the chairs.

"Simple incantation." Anna said as she came into view of the objects on the floor.

"Yea. Still doesn't make me feel any better."

No one spoke again for long moments, silence was heavy on the four as Alex and Brian began lighting the candles, the incantation began, Alex and Brian's voice were loud and clear as they spoke each of the Latin words. Nothing happened for well over 10 minutes, the only sounds besides their voices were the sounds of the winds blowing outside. With each word Anna's body was tensing, sweat dripped from her brow and slid down her cheek to her chest then slid between her breasts, the sensations were delectable, they were sweet and smooth and brought Anna so close to release. Their voices seemed louder than usual, powerful and painful to listen to, blood pounded against her ear drums. Loud and fast Anna cried out, her body seemed horribly tense and painfully tight as strokes of pleasure ripped through her. Her mind began to blank and then black out, suddenly her body was not her own.

_Alex_

The demon was here, she could see him, tall and black with red eyes, shadowy and almost fog like, it spoke slowly in Latin.

"Who dares to awaken me?"

They continued chanting, something was pulling on Dean, Anna and Sam's body, with their heads thrown back, bodies arched and tense, words poured from their lips, words of hate, passion, anger and jealousy. The books that Brian and Alex had been holding suddenly flew from their hands and banged against the walls of the living room, lights flickered and went out, moonlight splashed onto the living room floor. Pain slashed through Alex and then everything went black.

_Dean: 2 hours later_

Everything had gone so fast, Dean couldn't remember how his chair had landed on it's side with Dean still in it, or how Sam's body had landed on top of his own, his head hurt. Sam groaned and something shifted.

"Is it over?" Anna croaked.

"I don't know." Brian called back.

"What happened?" Sam said.

"Dude, do you mind not yelled directly in my ear?"

"Sorry."

"Get off of me."

"Same old, Dean." Alex said from the corner.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Um… I have no clue." Anna said.

"Did anyone see that ugly son of a bitch?" Dean tried to sit up.

"I did."

"What's the damage?"

"Nothing Brian can't fix, but I think that we should probably stay in a hotel."

"Yea, that sounds good right about now."

"That was so fast." Sam said "Are we sure we got him?"

"I guess we'll find out."

A/N: Trust me, it's not over. I got so many more ideas to work with. Review!


	18. Chapter 18

_Anna_

Maybe she was wrong, maybe this fluttering wasn't from pregnancy, maybe she was just nervous about him leaving, Anna thought about it the whole way to the hotel, staying quiet even when Dean reached out and took hold of her hand.

"Anna, are you okay?"

"Yea, fine."

"I keep forgetting that you were a hunter as well."

"Easy to forget." She said quietly.

"We'll be at the hotel soon."

"Dean, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He didn't like the sound of that.

"When we get to the hotel… do you think…. That we could stay in different rooms? I don't think we should sleeping together if I'm pregnant."

"Yea, IF." He said, angry.

"Dean, it's not that I don't like you… I do… too much and I need time to think about the two of us, just for a couple of days."

"Well then it's a good thing we're not going to the hotel in town."

It took a moment for his statement to make it through her hazy mind. "What?"

"We're going somewhere else, to be alone."

"What?!" She yelled.

"Quiet down." Dean's cell phone chirped.

He picked it up, ignoring Anna. "Hello?" She couldn't tell who was on the other side.

"Plans have already been made, I'm taking her to Vegas while you guys fix everything up." A few seconds of silence. "Yes, I'll take care of her." Another few seconds. "Of course. Hey thanks for not stopping me, most sisters would kick my ass for doing something stupid like this."

Anna glared at Dean was he talked on the phone, anger was boiling just under the surface, she waited until he was off the phone before exploding.

"Vegas!" she bellowed.

"Can you stop with the yelling please?"

"Dean! I can't go to Vegas!"

"You don't have a choice."

"What the fuck does that mean?!"

"This is officially a kidnapping." Dean smiled smugly at her.

Anna was speechless, she couldn't open her mouth, let alone talk.

"Alex was in on this?"

"Yes and Brian."

"Brian too?!"

"Yup."

"What the hell are we going to do in Vegas?"

"I can't tell you, you'll hurt me."

"I'm this close to hurting you anyway."

"Shhhh, our song is on."

Highway to hell blasted through the speakers of Dean's Impala, Anna cringed but laid back in the seat and relaxed a little, her body ached and was most likely covered in bruises but she didn't care, her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Vegas. She didn't speak until Dean had pulled into a quaint little hotel in Utah, she barely noticed that he had stopped she was so mad, he could feel her body fuming with suppressed rage, with gallantry unknown to him Dean got out and opened Anna's door.

Anna refused to look at him and sat in the seat of his Impala, Dean looked at her with a smug smile and put his hand out to her.

"Anna, get out of the car."

"No."

"Please?" he asked politely.

"No."

"You can sleep in the car if you want but I really have no desire to make love to you in the front seat, so Anna, _please_ get out of the car."

"No."

"I will pull you out if I have to."

"You wouldn…"

Anna didn't finish her sentence before Dean hauled her up into his arms and threw her over his shoulder, when she struggled he patted her butt and chuckled, he carried her that way up to the booth and talked with the man congenially.

"A room for one please."

"Two!" she yelled.

"One." He clarified. "Got the wife all mad on our wedding night."

"I know the feeling." The man said and rolled his eyes, in the background Dean watched a woman pass by and raise her eyebrow.

"I am not his wife!" she yelled.

"Please be quiet." He said and smiled.

"Good luck." The man whispered.

"He'll need it! The big headed, overbearing, morally loose ass!"

"You really should lower your voice, darling."

Anna felt helpless as he carried her to their room, swiped the card and stepped inside, carrying her over the threshold and dumping her unceremoniously on the bed, then pinning her to the bed with his body as he lay down on top of her. She pushed on his chest and heard his rich laughter fill the room.

"Get off of me! Now!"

"Anna…" he pinned her wrists above her head. "Stop!"

"Let me go!" her face was filled with anger.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just stay still! Please!"

Anna continued to struggle until Dean kissed her hard on the lips, her whole body tensed for a moment then relaxed, melting into the kiss, his hands frame her face as he deepened the kiss. Anna broke it some time later.

"I need time, Dean. For me, for you and for us. I can't just jump back into a relationship, I did that the first time and I got hurt, _we_ got hurt, I don't want that for us."

"I know."

"Just give me a few days, we'll go back to Arizona and work it out."

"No."

"No what?"

"We're not going back for a while."

"Why? Because of your stupid _plans_?"

"Actually yes."

"Dean, seriously, why are we going to Vegas."

"Not yet."

Anna didn't argue but pushed him off of her and walked to the bathroom, slamming door hard in his face as he tried to follow her, one tear slid down her cheek as she looked into the mirror, her heart showed in her eyes and she didn't want him to see. She wasn't right for him, she knew that, she'd broken his heart by accident, by the whim of his father and it wasn't fair.

'I love you so much, Dean.' She thought to herself, more tears sliding down her cheeks.

_Dean _

'I love you, Anna.' Dean thought to himself, listening at the bathroom door and hearing her almost silent sobs.

It wasn't fair, he wasn't good enough for her, he'd broken her heart by accident, by the hypocrisy of his father, how could he prove to her, tell her, when he was so afraid that she didn't return his feelings. It just wasn't fair. He shouldn't have dragged her here, she was going to hate him after he forced her to marry him, but what could he do? She was pregnant and she probably already hated him, but he had to do the right thing for their child, he had to do something right for the first time in his life.

"Anna." He said through the door. "I'm sorry."

Silence answered him, torn apart by his emotions Dean walked away from the door, he looked at for a moment, and felt his heart shutter.

'It just isn't fair.' They thought together.

"He deserves better." Anna said into the mirror.

"She deserves better." Dean said to the ceiling as he lay down.


	19. Chapter 19

"Get up!"

Morning light filtered through the cheap, flimsy shades of the hotel window and fell across the bed, alighting the fact that Anna was buried under the blanket, content to stay there for a long time.

"C'mon sleepyhead, Get up!" he said, his voice raising.

"No." came a muffled voice from beneath the blanket.

"Up now! We have a lot of driving to do and I want to get an early start."

"Go away!"

"No."

A groan the mass moved along the bed until it stopped on the far side of the queen bed, the mass stopped and went quiet once more.

"Now! Anna! Up!" he yelled.

"Bite me!" it shot back.

"As much as I would like to, mostly because it would lead to far more interesting places that would take all morning, but I can't."

Dean waited a few minutes then reverted to a new tactic. Slowly he crept forward and pulled the side of the blanket up until her back was exposed, he knelt on the bed and pressed a kiss to the spot between her shoulder blades. Slowly he moved upward until he touched the nape of her neck, his lips went whisper soft over the gentle skin, blowing air over it until goosebumps danced across the surface.

"You play dirty." Anna said, crinkling her nose.

"You should probably get up or this might get more interesting."

"What time is it?" she grumbled.

"Time to get up."

"Ha ha. Somehow I just forgot to laugh."

"It's 8:00."

"A.M.?"

"Yes."

"See you in 4 hours."

The blanket slipped back over her body and covered the exposed flesh. Dean sighed in frustration and yanked on the corner of the blanket until the whole thing slid down her body.

"Hey!" she yelled. "No Fair!"

"Time to get up, and maybe a shower." Dean wrinkled his nose.

Anna glared at him before sliding off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom, inside she noticed that he had gone out and gotten some basic tolietries, on the counter next to the sink was a small blue box with writing printed on the front. She could tell from the picture printed on the front that the box contained In Home Pregnancy tests.

"Real subtle." She grumbled before breaking open the box and pulling out a tiny package.

Anna looked around and caught her image in the mirror, dark shadows lined the undersides of her eyes, a small bruise lay under her right eye, her hair was a mess and sticking out all over the place. She wondered for a brief moment what Dean say in her. Shaking her head and taking a deep breathe Anna unwrapped the package and pulled out the thermometer shaped stick.

_Dean_

Almost 20 minutes after she had gone in, she came out. Her face was pale and she was starely intently on a small white object in her hand.

"What is it?"

"The test." She replied gravely.

"Test?"

"Pregnancy test."

Silence filled in. "What does it say?"

Anna didn't answer. "Anna?"

"It says…" she started. "…we're Pregnant."

"Are you kidding? Let me see."

Dean strode across the room and took the object from her, Dean frowned as he stared at the double swiggly symbols. "What the hell does this mean?"

"It means we're fucking pregnant!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I am fucking sure!"

"Maybe it's a false positive."

"On two in a row?"

Dean was momentarily confounded. He had never thought of having children.

"Well, I guess you got what you wanted."

"Wanted? What?"

"Now you get to watch me get fat."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Let's get a move on."

"Aren't you gonna do anything?"

"What would I do?"

"I don't know!"

Anna stomped back into the bathroom and moment later he heard the hiss of the shower starting, Dean sat down and stared at the white object in his hand that had laid out the rest of his life. What's Done is done, he said to himself. For some reason he couldn't quite tamp down the idea that he was going to be a father.

Anna 

She was going to be a mother. Somehow all of it seemed surrea, like this was some kind of soap opera or reality show, like any minute now Ashton Kutcher or some other idiot eye candy was going to pop out of her shower and yell "Gotcha!" but unforunately this was life. Anna stepped into the shower and felt the hot spray slide over her skin, even in the dim light she could see the scars from hunts long past, some were short and white, almost completely faded and yet others were reddish and sliced from the left side of her abdomen to the underside of her right breast. Her hands moved over them, memories dancing through her mind, some painful, like the first moment she had met Dean. She traced the long white scar as she remembered.

Anna broke through the door ahead of Brian and Alex, only dating then, and ran inside, Dean was on the far side facing the demon and the door, the moment she broke through his eyes glanced at her and held with her eyes. Fire danced in her belly and time seemed to slow. Even in the pit of danger he found time to make a lazy perusal of her long body, she remembered the long appreciative smile that crossed his handsome features.

"Gorgeous." She whispered to herself, making an up and down glance at him as well. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Anna had been too busy looking at the strange man that she hadn't noticed that the skinwalker had arrived and was heading right for her, the man gestured for her to move, the knife just glazed the side of her chest. Pain splintered from the wound that bled steadily. A knife was poised in the demon's hand and was looking at her with malicious intent.

"Son of a bitch!" Anna yelled and darted to the left as the demon attacked again.

"Get down!" the man yelled.

The memories faded as the shower curtain slid open and Dean peered at her with a frown.

"You gonna get out sometime within this month?"

"Get out!" she yelled indignantly, covering her breasts.

Suddenly his eyes were brought to the scars crisscrossing her front.

"I never saw you in the light." He said reverently. "Where did you get these?"

"Demons."

"Oh Anna." He said softly, sounding almost like a moan.

"No." she placed her palm against his chest. "I'm getting out."

Dean moved out of the shower and waited for her with a towel when she opened the curtain, wrapping it around her and hugging her close with protectiveness.

A/N: I know it's short but I thought to just do a little teaser for the things to come. Sorry it took so long to get to you.

Enjoy!

WRITE ON!


	20. Chapter 20

He was teasing her. That could be the only logical explanation for the way he was acting, Anna watched a dribble from the small peach land on his cheek, it slid down to the cleft in his chin then dripped onto his jacket. Anna wanted to lick the trail of moisture from his jawline to his mouth, to taste the tangy sweet flavor of the fruit mixing with the smoky taste of his mouth, she wanted to feel the rough brush of his 5 o'clock shadow against the smooth line of her cheek. Trying to forget the fruit, Anna looked out the window and watched a sigh marking the miles to Las Vegas passing by the car.

"Only about an hour and then we'll be there."

"And then what?"

"I'm not telling you! For the 500th time, you'll have to wait."

"Just tell me!" she pleaded.

"No!" he finally looked at her.

His eyes were dark with a mix of angry passion and frustration, Anna looked away and crossed her arms over her chest, she blew out a sigh and leaned deeper into the seat.

"Why can't you just relax?"

"Because I have to get home!"

"Too Bad!" he waited a moment. "Look, Anna, can't you just take a break? Just relax with me for a while?"

_Don't let you guard down._ Her brain screamed. "Dean…" she sighed.

"Please?" There was a note of misery in his usually confident voice.

She didn't want to say no, she wanted to be able to relax with Dean, to not think about Mikey or Demon or the million other responsibilities she had to attend to, with all her heart she wanted to say yes.

_Just say no. _Her logic was telling her, she formed the words, Dean was stilling looking at her, but somehow his hand had landed on her thigh and was slowly inching it's way towards her inner thigh, made easier by the fact that she was wearing a skirt and not jeans.

"Dean, you should really keep your eyes on the road…." Her words trailed off, his hand was so close to her center, so close to the heat of her passion.

"Say yes."

"I can't…." she trailed off and arched her back into the seat.

"Say yes, Anna." He whispered.

Then he touched her, she felt like shattered class as he stroked her through her thin white cotton panties, she groaned and gripped the bottom of the seat.

"Dean, you should stop…" she said, breathless and moaning.

"Just say it."

Anna stopped talking and bit her lip, her eyes slid closed and the image of Dean's face slid into her vision, she couldn't think with his hand stroking her, illiciting such wonderful pleasure. The danger of Dean's driving while he was touching her made her arousal far more acute, a shuttering pleasure ripped through her.

"I…." she moaned, then screamed in surprise and bliss when Dean's fingers slipped into her panties.

Anna squeezed her thighs together, trapping his hand between her thighs.

"FINE!" she screamed. "YES! FINE!"

Pinpoints of light appeared before her eyes as complex satisfaction poured over her, it was like honey in her veins, heating her body from the inside out, Dean's hand left the space of her body, leaving her feeling slightly empty.

"Yes…" she sighed and fell asleep.

"Now, you can't take it back." Dean smiled.

Anna didn't speak but smiled in contentment and laid her head on his shoulder.

_ONE HOUR LATER_

"Wake up, Anna." Dean's voice cut through Anna's good dream.

"What?" she said groggily.

"C'mon, let's get a hotel room."

Anna could tell immediately where they were, Las Vegas, bright neon lights flashed everywhere, blinking against the dark night she could barely see there were so many lights. Dean touched her shoulder and smiled, she smiled back and pushed herself up so that she sat upright, her place one leg, then the other onto the ground and tried to stand. She wobbled for a moment and leaned on Dean's chest, his arms wrapped around her comfortingly, lust slashed like a whip through her but she was so tired she could barely act on it.

Dean's lips touched hers in a chaste kiss.

"We need a room for two, please?"

Anna leaned heavily on him. "One bed." She moaned.

"One bed." He clarified.

Anna closed her eyes and dozed for a moment while Dean went through the motions of getting a room. When Dean was finished he hefted her into his arms and carried her to small elevator, he punched the button for the second floor, a sense of vertigo came over her as the elevator went up fairly fast. A bing sound filled the room and Anna's ears as they arrived at their floor.

"We're here, sweetheart."

Anna clutched Dean's jacket when he tried to put her back down. "No."

She felt the rumble of Dean's laughter through his chest and heard the gentle rhythm of Dean's heart, it was a humbling thought to know that inside of his chest was not only his heart but her's as well. She had given him her heart three years ago and she had never gotten it back.

"One heart." She said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"One heart."

Dean opened the door to room 23 (do you see the significance?) and stepped inside, still carrying her bridal style, Anna smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you, Dean." She said sleepily, not really knowing what she said.

Dean placed her in the center of the bed and undressed her, first her button up blouse, slipping every button through the hole, then her bra, removing it with some difficultly then her skirt. When she was naked, Dean just stared at her, his eyes roamed up her long tanned legs to her small curved hips then to her flat stomach and full breasts, when his eyes made it to the twin crisscross scars he felt a pang of pain.

"Anna…." He whispered.

"It was a long time ago."

Dean's eyes came to rest of hers. "What happened?"

"I had a heart tremor, nothing to be concerned about."

"Anna, please, tell me."

"I got attacked by a demon last year…." She sighed. "… the demon would cause heart attacks, fatal ones…. Somehow I got away with just a damaged heart. Triple bypass, the doctors….they say that I can't have children because of it…"

"Wait…" he said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Too much stress for my heart."

"Anna…" he whispered.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"We don't have to have it."

"I'm not aborting the baby!" she yelled. "It's a part of me…"

"Anna…." He said but before he could say anything his cellphone rang.

"Yes?" he snapped into the phone.

"Dean? I need to talk to Anna."

"Alex?"

"Now, Dean!"

Dean looked confused and handed the phone to Anna, she gave him a matching look and took the phone from his hand, she placed the receiver to her ear.

"Hey, Alex."

"Anna…." Alex was crying. "…. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"What is it Alex?"

"It's Mikey, he's dead."

TBC

A/N: The number 23 has been an obsession for thousands of years, mostly it is part of numerology, the idea is that if you divide 2 by 3 you get .666, interesting yes? You would have to watch the movie _The Number 23 _ to get why.It's a really good movie.


	21. Chapter 21

"Anna?"

Dean was calling her, she could his voice vaguely in the back of her, concern evident in his voice but in no way could Anna react, she felt a strange numbness come over her, disbelief even anger. The cell phone fell out of her hand and her hand fell to her side, she pulled the blanket more firmly around her, as if to retain the heat that had so quickly left her.

"Anna?!" Dean was yelling.

"Dead…" she whispered.

She could see Dean's look of concern and confusion. "Dead? Who?"

"I…" she started.

Five minutes of silence passed. "Who Anna?!"

"Mikey." The sound of his name passing on her lips was harsh and strained.

"Oh, Anna."

In the corner of her eye she could see Dean coming closer, she knew he would whispered to he that everything was alright, she knew he could wrap his arms around her and tell her things she would never remember in the morning. Anna wanted to be held in his arms, wanted to lose the feelings that burned inside her chest, wanted to escape the horrible pain that lingered.

"We need to go back."

"Okay." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. D

Dean picked up the cell phone and hung up, seeing that Alex had already done so, her mind was filled with the words, it rang with perfect clarity 'Mikey is dead', Anna knew that somehow this was her fault. She hadn't done enough to get him back, too wrapped up in Dean, suddenly she felt very tired, cold inside and out.

"We'll leave in the morning."

One hot tear welled up her in eye and slid down her cheek, leaving a trail of moisture.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"Never again." He said back.

Anna smiled and grabbed a ivory colored nightgown from her suitcase, pulling away from Dean for only a moment, before sliding it back on and leaning back against his chest. A steady thump of his heart comforted her in a way that nothing else could, the heat that rolled off his body seeped into her skin but couldn't touch the horrible cold inside her heart. Dean kissed the top of her head and leaned back against the headboard, lying Anna a top him they both fell asleep.

Dean

It felt like they had been sleeping for days when Dean finally woke up, Anna still lying a top him, Dean smiled and squeezed her tight against his chest, he loved her and there was nothing that could take that away, no demon, no family, nothing. And last night she had told him that she loved him, it made his heart almost burst with happiness, even though Mikey was dead.

"Dean?" she said, her eyes fluttering open to stare at him with a fathomless gaze.

"You ready to get up yet?"

"No. I just want to lie here a little longer, pretend that everything is alright."

"Okay."

Dean kissed her lips and rested his chin on the top of her head, allowing her to lie her head back on his chest, her breathing was slow and deep, her body rising and falling with each breathe. For long moments he just stared at the top of her head.

"Do you think he died horribly?"

"I don't know."

He wished he could take her pain away, make her feel right again, he wished he could bring back Mikey, or take back the last 3 years, maybe close the separation, but he knew that he couldn't.

"I need to go home."

"Alright."

His plans could wait, for a few days or even a few months, right now he just wanted to make her happy, even at the expense of his own happiness, Anna sat up and pulled away from him, Dean did the same and eased the pressure of his tense muscles by rolling his shoulders and shaking his neck. Soon he heard the hiss of the shower going on. Ten minutes passed with Dean thinking, leaning on the side of the mattress, listening to Anna in the shower, his cellphone chirped and he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dean?" came a raspy voice on the other side.

"Yea."

"It's Helen."

"Oh hey, we already got the demon…."

"Dean…"

"… and we're good, we'll be over to the bar sometime in the next two weeks."

"Dean!"

"Yea?"

"The demon was a …." Dean heard the phone click as the line went dead.

"Helen?" he waited a few moments. "Hello?"

"Sto venendo per voi." The sound echoed on the line for a moment.

"Who is this?!" Dean yelled into the phone.

Silence filled the line and Dean felt an irrational spurt of fear, he had to call Sam, swiftly he pulled the phone away and dialed Anna's house, still in his phone after so many years. The phone rang 4 times before the sound of Anna's voice came over the line, her voice message telling the caller to leave his/her name and number, a strange fear and numbness came over Dean.

"Dean?"

He hadn't heard the shower go off, too busy making phone calls to hear anything, too busy trying to contain the irrational fear inside of him.

"We need to go back, now." His voice was gruff.

"What happened? Dean?"

"Hurry up! We need to go!"

"Okay, okay!"

Anna dashed around the room gathering clothes and what not and stuffing it into the small canvas bag.

"I'm going to get the car."

Dean slammed the door as he walked outside, his fear and anger evident in every line of his body and the clench of his jaw, he stormed out of the hotel room and walked across the parking lot, his boot steps heavy and loud against the pavement. Dean wrenched the door of the car open and sat down heavily, there wasn't time for going slowly, Sam was in danger and so could Anna's family if they didn't hurry, even Helen could be in danger if they don't hurry.

"Get out of the car with your hands up." Dean froze in fear, he knew that voice.

Mentally he slapped himself, he should have known better, of course someone had seen him.

"Dean Winchester, get out of the car."

It was an order, what could he do? He had to get to Sam. Good thing he had put the name of the hotel room under Anna and not himself, Anna had to get out here and get to them.

"Guys, come on…" he said, already settling a grin to cover up the feelings he was feeling.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Fucking. Car."

Dean put his hands up behind his head and pulled his body out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition, he turned and looked at the man who was arresting him.

"Dean Winchester."

"Agent Henrickson."

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Hey guys, I saw that there wasn't a lot of reviews for the last chapter. I hope this doesn't mean you hate it! Well give me your opinion and I'll rewrite it if you really do hate it.

LOVE YOU! Lol

WRITE ON!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Sam was confused, that was the only thing he could identify in his muddled state of conciousness, the last few days were a blur of shapes and names and words but he couldn't seem to put them together to form a memory or thought. His head ached and his eyes felt gritty, like he hadn't been sleeping in a few days, actually for all he knew it could have been a few days, the few things that he could remember was the sight of Anna's throat after he had attacked her, the pure shock and rage in Dean's eyes and a few flashes of the ritual but not really anything else.

"You shouldn't be so worried about." Brian's voice cut through the cloud of his headache.

"Who will be if I'm not?"

"Trust me, Alex and I worried enough about the three of you for the whole world." he smiled at him, sitting in one of the chairs that decorated the hotel room.

Sam stared at the tan shaggy carpet beneath his boots and sorted out his thoughts, he sat back in the chair he had been sitting in and closed his eyes.

"This is probably one of the best hotels I have ever been in."

"Yea, I kinda thought so, hunting seems to be a thankless job."

"It is."

It was true that this was one of the best hotels he had ever been in, instead of lumpy mattresses and soiled sheets there were soft feather mattresses and pristine white sheets that were replaced every day, instead of a stained berber carpet that felt more like cement they had soft cotton carpet and the nicest thing of all was that there was whiskey and vodka in the mini-bar instead of beer. After all he had been through he needed a strong drink.

"You know, Dean never told me about you guys." it was a casual comment but was said with a wealth of bitterness.

"I wouldn't have expected him to, we were his past for all intensive purposes."

"But Anna had been his fiancee... you think that was something important."

Brian paused, took a sip from his glass. "While he was here, he talked non-stop about you, he wanted to tell you... but..."

"What?"

"He wasn't sure how you would take it, he knew you were happy in your life, happy at college with a new family."

"Figures."

"What?"

"Dean is so concerned with everyone else that he doesn't see that he's my brother and I care about him, of course I would want to know."

Brian looked at Sam, his blue eyes sharp with intelligence. "I can see why Dean was so proud of you."

"Proud?" Sam now looked genuinely confused.

"Yea. But I can see that's a conversation you and your brother need to have." He took another sip. "I guess I better be getting back..."

"Wait, just one question..."

"Yea?"

"... do you think that Dean and Anna will be happy together?"

"I don't know, all I know was that when Dean left, Anna was absolutely devasted. I can't be sure that Anna won't let the past get in the way of their future or that Dean won't leave again for some reason."

"Dean won't leave."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am."

Sam smiled, that was the only thing he was sure about, Dean wouldn't leave Anna like this.

"Okay, well, I'm heading off to bed."

"Night."

"Night."

Brian stood and crossed the room, his long legs taking him to the door in only a few strides, without another word he opened the door and left the room, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts, but Sam was done with trying to find a way to remember, sometimes things were better left unremembered.

_Anna _

Anna knew something was dreadfully wrong the moment she stepped out of the hotel room, from where she stood she could see Dean and his car but the man standing in front of him put her on edge, she knew instinctively that this man was a cop, FBI or some other high status bureaucrat. The theory was immediately solidified when three unmarked black cars drove up behind them and more men piled out of vehicles, Anna watched as Dean got of the Impala with his hands behind his head, she almost cried out when the man who had been talking to him earlier slammed him against the hood of one of the cars and cuffed him. Dean looked up and saw Anna, he winked then was jerked back upward until he stood.

"Ma'am?" someone was tapping her on the shoulder.

Anna turned and was confronted with a tall man with sharp, penetrating blue eyes, his face was solemn and was off set by a mop of thick black hair, his pure size was what scared her though.

"Yes?" she faked a southern accent.

"Do you know this man?"

The man held up a picture of Dean but it was far more grisly. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Are you sure you haven't seen him around here?"

"You mean that man?" she pointed at Dean.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh dear…. I think I saw him go into one of the rooms over there with a young woman." She frowned as if in distaste and pointed at one of the other rooms.

"Thank you." The man said and moved away from her.

Anna stepped back into the doorway and watched as Dean was forced into one of the cars, stepped back another step so that none of the other officers around would notice her and watched him from the shadows. A strange curling sensation began in her chest, she felt a certain distress overtaking her, she had to find a way to get him out.

_Dean _

"Are you Dean Winchester?" Henrickson asked Dean, his face like stone.

"Why, yes, yes I am."

"Is your birthday January 24th, 1983?" (Yes, this DEAN WINCHESTER'S Birthday!)

"Yes, I know you forgot, but there's still time to get me a gift."

"Cut the wise cracks."

"Ahh, c'mon, have a sense of humor."

Henrickson glared. "Kind of stupid of you to put your name on the hotel registry, you of all people should know that Vegas has _everyone_ sign the registry, it was doubly stupid to put it under a name the FBI had on it's watch list."

"Such harsh words, I really thought we had something special."

"Where's your brother, Dean?"

"I don't have a brother."

"Sure you do, Sam Winchester?'

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

Henrickson sighed and slammed his fist on the table. "Tell me where your brother is!"

"Excuse me?"

Neither had noticed the door open or that a woman had entered the room but as soon as she spoke Dean knew that Anna had come to his rescue, Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Are you lost?"

"Not if this is Dean Winchester?"

Dean glared at Anna but she didn't respond. "I am."

"Hello, Mr. Winchester, a man named Brian Davenport hired me to represent you."


	23. Chapter 23

"Brian Davenport?" Henrickson said, staring at Dean. "And you are you exactly?"

"Anna Donovan." She lied. "Attorney, now if you'll excuse us…"

"I'm sorry but that's just not possible."

"I wish to speak to my client privately if you don't mind."

"No."

Anna placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to ask again."

"Henrickson…" his partner whispered.

Dean just glared at Anna, his gaze hooded. "Please leave my client and I alone or I'll burying you so deep in lawsuits you won't ever see my client again."

Henrickson advanced on her, using the his full height to try and frighten her, Anna stood her ground and glared at him through her red rimmed glasses that were perched precariously on her nose. The showdown between Henrickson and Anna ended after ten minutes of stress filled silence.

"Fine." He growled, tapped his partner on the shoulder and strode to the door. "Ten minutes, that's all your gonna get."

"Fine with me."

Anna turned to Dean after the two agents had left, her eyes were doe-like in quality but also held the zeal of an after fight.

"Why the hell are you here?" he growled lowly.

"I saw you get arrested…" she started.

"You should have left me."

"No." she paused the sat down next to him, placing one hand on his thigh. "We had to get you out."

"We?"

"Alex, Brian, Sam…"

"You get Sam mixed up in this too?"

"Of course, you're his brother."

"Well, sorry to tell you this babe, but I don't need your help."

Anna flushed brightly, the hand on his thigh suddenly disappeared. "You do."

"No I don't. I don't need babysitters."

"For once in your whole life can you stop being so fucking stubborn?"

"Of course not." He grinned, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Anna didn't return the smile but pursed her lips together. The silence gave Dean time to assess what she was wearing, his eyes focused first on her legs, modestly hidden beneath a light blue skirt that penciled to her knees. Stockings incased her long slim calves and her feet were covered with dark blue pumps, upward his eyes traveled along the matching blue blazer, two buttons were popped at the top, revealing her white blouse that dipped considerably to her wide cleavage. Her face was lightly covered in make-up, her eyes decked out in light gold colors and her lips roughed pink.

"My lawyer, eh?" he said, another killer smile touching his lips.

"Yea, Sam said it was the only way I could get in."

"So what's the plan?"

"Are you will to take our help?"

Dean sighed. "Only if I like it."

Anna glared. "Our plan, you don't get to complain."

"The hell I can't."

Another glare. "Well, Sam didn't give me the full details but it appears as though Sam was going to call someone, Beth or Betty or something."

"Bella." Dean lips pursed.

"Yea, that's it! So Bella was going to get into the building and pull the fire alarm or something…." Anna paused to look at the watch strapped to her right wrist. "Which should be any time now."

"Fire alarm?"

Before Anna could tell him the rest though, right on time, the fire alarms set off and the sprinklers came on, water sprayed over them, Dean was surprised for a moment while Anna, already in action, flipped out of her chair and went to the door, testing the doorknob.

Locked.

TBC

I know it's a short chapter, but I need some inspiration.

You got any?

LOL  
REVIEW IMMEDIATELY!


	24. Chapter 24

"Uh-oh." Anna stared at the doorknob, not able to believe that a cop would lock someone in a room.

"I don't like the sound of that. What's the uh-oh for?"

Anna turned her shoulder slightly and looked at him, a small grin on her face. "Got a bobby pin?"

"Why the hell would I have a bobby pin? What do you even need one for?"

"It's locked."

"What's locked?"

"The door, moron."

"Let me look." Dean stood, pushing the chair back and walked over to the door.

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes and Dean tried the doorknob, then, as if in disbelief as well, tried the doorknob again, again… nothing happened. He turned to Anna, glaring with darkening green eyes.

"You should have stayed where I told you to, but you just had to poke your cute little nose in it, didn't you?"

"Oh shut up. As if I knew that the door was going to be locked."

"And not only that but you've put Sam in danger of getting caught, oh and Bella? I can't even begin to tell you how much of a bad idea that was. Who thought of this half-brained scheme anyway?!"

"I did!"

"Figures it would be you. Couldn't stay out of anyone's business anyway!"

"I wasn't going to let you just rot in jail! I could never do that!"

"What? Ruin your precious conscious?"

"Atleast I have one! I don't leave women strewn across the country with bleeding hearts because of all that you've promised! Atleast I don't have to live with myself after I screw anything with great legs that walks!"

"That's not true!"

"How many, Dean? Can you even remember how many girls?"

"Well……" he stammered. "How about you? I bet you've fucked a few guys!"

"None. I've done none. Unlike you I don't have to."

For a long moment they just stared at each other, angry. "I wish I had never met you."

"The feelings mutual."

"As soon as we get out of here, I'm taking you back to Phoenix and dumping your ass back where I found it."

"Sounds good to me."

"Then you can never bother me again. You can no longer make my life miserable with you stupid schemes that only get me in more trouble."

"Fine, from now on, I will never help you again. I'll leave you completely alone! I'll move to Canada if that'll make you happy!" With that Anna pulled off her glasses and threw them at Dean's chest. "You're the whole reason I'm in this mess, if you hadn't dragged me to friggin Vegas we wouldn't be here! If you hadn't come back I wouldn't be almost pregnant wondering what the hell I'm going to do with the rest of my life. And just for the record, I'm cold, I'm wet and I love you!"

Anna stood still for a moment, hoping that maybe he hadn't heard what she had said, he looked stunned, his mouth opened and closed automatically as if he couldn't quite believe it. A hoarse groan slipped through his lips as he opened to speak but found suddenly that he could not, thankfully a pounding began on the door that separated the room from the hall.

"Anna! Dean! Are you in there?" Sam's voice called through the door.

Anna turned and yelled back. "We're in here! The door's locked and we can't get out!"

"Stand back!" Brian.

Dean and Anna sloshed back through the water and braced themselves, a huge thump thundered against the door, shaking it on it's hinges then a second and before long two big bodies were tumbling through the door into the room. Brian and Sam looked at the two of them for a moment then gestured for them to follow them.

"What happened to the plan?"

"The door got locked." Dean replied evenly. "You guys shouldn't have come."

"But we did and there's nothing you can do about now, so suck it up." Brian grinned behind him and lead the group out towards the back of the building.

Ramming his body against the emergency door they escaped out to the back where Brian's SUV was parked, already running and ready to go. Brian took the front seat while Sam, Anna and Dean piled into the back, wet, dripping and slightly miserable but still hyped up on enough Adrenaline to power a small plane.

TO BE CONTINUED.

It's short. I know. It's been a long time. I know. You hate me. It's okay. More is on the way.


End file.
